What is Love?
by TwilightJunkie01
Summary: Charlie leaves Emmett and Bella as he cannot cope with Renne's death. Carlisle and Esme come to look after them both. But what happens when Bella and Edward fall for each other. An old friend appears that hurt Bella bad, what will Emmett do? !
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

Bella

My teeth were chattering with the cold. Actually audible clicking together, you could hear it through the silence of the graveyard. There wasn't a graveyard in Forks, but there was one nearby, and that is where Renne got buried two years ago. My big brother Emmett comes up with me to lie flowers on mums grave however Charlie was a different story. Me and Emmett had seemed to get by everyday, but Charlie just gets drunk everyday watching baseball.

"Bella, you coming or you want me just to wait in the car?" Emmett whispered, turning to face me.

"Wait in the car, I won't be long" I turned to the grave and just sat down looking towards it. It still seemed unbelievable that Renne had been dead two years now, all the good memories we had. I sat there for about five minutes until I realized it had starting raining, I stood up and made my way to the car.

"Bella, you look like a drenched rat!" Emmett started laughing but gave me his coat.

"Yeah Em, state the obvious." I spat back sarcastically. I pulled the coat on and started feeling warmer already.

"Where to now little sis?" He started up the car and drove out of the graveyard.

"Lets just go home, we need to see how Charlie is doing." He nodded then started back towards Forks.

The thing with Charlie was you had to check on him all the time as he could literally drink himself to death. Emmett tried to get him help, we both did. We tried everything and nothing helped him. So now we just hope he realizes himself and stops drinking.

We pulled up at our house and I looked over to see Emmett's face so worried looking it was scary. It was as if he knew something was going to happen.

We went into the house to find Charlie wasn't anywhere. We searched the whole house until Emmett found a note.

_I have decided that I can't put you both through this anymore, so I have decided to leave. I am going to __Chicago__ and I don't want to see any of you again. Bella you look to much like Renne and Emmett, you are so much like Renne and you don't even realize it. I have put money in each of your bank accounts and you can now use the money Renne saved for you. Also, my old friends __Carlisle__ and Esme Cullen will come and take care of you both, I just couldn't do it anymore._

_I love you both so much._

_Dad x._

"You've got to be kidding me, he's bailed on us!" Emmett's voice boomed out through the empty house.

"All we've tried to do is help him, and he goes and leaves us." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Bells, it's ok, it might be better without him. He never did anything for us over the last two years anyway." He moved and sat on the couch just looking at the clock.

"Emmett, I think you might be right, maybe his friends will help us more than he has." I wiped the tears away and sat beside Em.

"So Bella, what do you want for dinner?" He jumped of the couch and started walking towards the kitchen. Food was all Emmett ever thought about, but i suppose there was nothing to worry about. Charlie's friends will help us.

"Emmett .. Come here a minute. Lets get one thing straight. See until Carlisle and Esme come, you are not stepping in that kitchen. I will make dinner and you just stay out the bloody fridge for one night, please." I pushed him back on the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

He really has left. I at least thought he would try and stick around for a little while longer, and it had been two years since mum died. That will also be the reason why he acted weird around me and Emmett, we reminded him of mum too much.

I made a lot of pasta as I knew Emmett would eat like a horse as usual. We were sitting in the living room watching a boring game of baseball, i couldn't even tell you who was playing, i felt it was a pointless game.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Emmett's voice was so loud i jumped out the chair.

"What?" What was he even talking about, rock, paper, scissors?

"Who ever loses is doing the washing up, best of three?"

"Ok, one, two, three" I had paper, shit ... he had scissors.

"One, two, three!" I banged a rock on his scissors. Relief sweep over me as i realized i might actually beat Emmett. This had never happened before.

"Right Bells, the decider! One, two, three" I thought rock would help me defeat Emmett since forever. I was wrong, he brought down paper.

"Arghh!!!! Give me your bloody plate!!!" I snatched the plate of him and headed for the kitchen.

"Thanks Bells, I'm going for a shower." His laugh echoing through the empty house.

I was almost finished when there was four load bangs on the door.

"EMMETT !!! Get the door." I shouted up from the kitchen, it was obviously for him. The only person that spoke to me was Angela and she only phoned, she never came round.

"Bells, I'm in the shower, unless you want the person at the door to have sore eyes i would suggest you answer it!"

"Ok!"

I pulled open the door and i can swear i have never seen anyone look so excited. A young girl about my age with black spiky hair was bouncing up and down on the top stair.

"Isabella?" She asked as if she knew who i was.

"Bella actually, and you are?" Who the hell was she, don't get me wrong, she sounded and looked like a lovely girl but how the hell did she know me?

"Alice Cullen, my mum and dad are Esme and Carlisle, they wanted me to come and get you and Emmett is it? And bring you to our house to get to meet everyone."

"Yeah, it's Emmett and meet everyone, how many of you is there?" She was speaking as if there was a house full of people waiting to meet us.

"Just Esme, Carlisle, myself and my twin Edward." She was grabbing onto my arm and trying to pull me out to her car.

"Hold on, we have to wait on Em, he's just coming out the shower, then you can take us." We will get to meet Esme and Carlisle, i wonder what their like.

Alice looked at me, nodded then walked right by me to the living room. She looked at the tv and seen the baseball game that was still on. She picked up the remote and flicked through it until she found a music channel. "King of Leon - Sex on Fire" was playing, always thought that was a good song.

"By the way Alice, Emmett is the size of a bear, just to warn you." I knew she wouldn't take me serious.

"Ok Bella and i'm the size of a mouse." She started giggling.

"Your not far of." She glared at me, then ran over and gave me a hug.

"Us to are going to be like sisters."

"I've always wanted a sister." The biggest smile stretched across our faces.

"Bella, did Emmett play pranks on you all the time?" She had an evil grin.

"Yeah, what about Edward?" I think i knew what she was getting at.

"All the time, think it's time for payback now?"

"Ohhh yes!" We both started laughing when Emmett started coming down the stairs.

"Who is down here with you Bells" When he got to the bottom of the stairs he watched as Alice's chin hit the floor and his booming laugh went through the whole house.

"I told you he was like a bear, you thought i was joking."

"Your right there" She started laughing.

"Emmett this is Alice, Alice this is Emmett" Alice ran over to Emmett and hugged him.

"By the way Emmett, paybacks a bitch!" Alice walked back to me and winked.

"What the fuck you talking about?" Emmett looked really confused and this made me and Alice start laughing again.

"Aww you'll find out, anyway, we gotta go." Alice turned and started for the door.

"Where we going?" Emmett followed her outside to her car. I grabbed my phone and keys and locked the door on my way out. "We're going to my house, to meet Esme, Carlisle and Edward" Alice looked so excited it was making me feel happy when i wasn't really bothered about meeting them.

"Edward?" Emmett asked looking at Alice.

"He's my twin, double trouble!" Alice started laughing.

"And you both are the same age as Bella?" What had that got to do with anything.

"Yes" Alice nodded her head.

"Cool, i've always wanted a little brother." I started laughing.

"Aww yes, i can remember you asked me to get a sex change when i was six, i was up for i but mum went mad." Emmett and i were laughing at the memory.

"And by the way, Edward ain't so little." Alice smirked and looked over at Emmett.

"So he's not like you then, your like an adorable little pixie." Emmett started laughing.

"No he's not like me, put he is protective over his family and if you call me pixie again you will have to deal with him!" I started laughing as Emmett went silent.

"Alice where do you stay exactly?" We were out of town now.

"Just up this road."

"In the forest?" I had never liked the forest. When i was eight i had a fascination about deer's, so i went looking for one, wasn't hard to find it. I startled it then it kicked me then ran through the forest. It sound stupid, but it broke my leg and i've never been in the forest since, it just terrifies me now.

"Yeah, there are lots of deer's, they even come up near the house, it so cool." Emmett looked at my worried face.

"Bells it's fine, i will stay with you." He smiled but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Don't tell me that Bella is scared of deer's?" Alice started laughing.

"Well yeah i am Alice, you mind not making fun of me. What are you scared of lets see how funny that is?" I was getting angry, everyone always made fun of me because i was scared of deer.

"Well" She hesitated.... "I'm terrified of clowns." She stopped the car and looked at me in the backseat.

"Well, that's not that bad, lots of people are scared of clowns." Emmett had already jumped out the car and i could hear him laughing.

"Bella is that what Emmett used for pranks, something to do with deer's?" Alice looked serious now.

"Yeah, it was hell!"

"Edward used to torment me with clowns, i know how you feel." She smiled and jumped out the car. I looked around to see if there were any deer then stepped out the car. We headed up the stairs to their house, it looked like a mansion though. Then the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

Bella

"Alice your back" I assume it was Edward, he was gorgeous. He had bronze colored hair that stuck up in every direction and he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were bright green and when they eyes met mine I heard a noise behind me. Deer? I jumped to Emmett and he started laughing.

"Come on Bells, they aren't after you forever." Emmett swung his arm around my shoulder and started laughing again.

I could feel my cheeks go bright pink and I buried my head into Emmett's shoulder.

"Emmett and Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Emmett and Bella." I was still buried into Emmett's shoulder when Emmett shook Edward's hand. I leaned away to see Edward staring at me.

"Hi, sorry about that." I smiled and he started laughing.

"It's fine." He smiled and stuck his hand out. I put mine out and shook his hand. His skin was so soft. He was like an angel.

We walked into the house and my chin hit the ground. The hallway was so big. Edward walked forward. Alice ran upstairs.

"This is the living room on the right, on the left is the kitchen." He kept walking up the hallway. "Bathroom on the left, and two spare bedrooms, they will be yours if you want to move in." He smiled at me and Emmett.

"What do you think about moving in here Bells?" Emmett asked with a big grin on his face.

"I'm not bothered to be honest with you" I would move in here right this very second, if i got to see Edward everyday then yes i would love to move in here.

Edward walked back the way we came and walked up the stairs. "Here's the second bathroom, this is my room and that's Alice's room." We walked by a big room. "That is Alice's closet."

"Closet?" My chin hit the floor. "How much clothes does she own?"

"Lots of clothes." He shook his head and started laughing. He walked on and pointed out Carlisle and Esme's room. He carried on walking then he came to Carlisle's office.

"Mum, dad, you in there?" He knocked on the door and walked in. Emmett and i followed him.

"Bella, Emmett how are you both?" Esme sounded so concerned and worried.

"We're fine Esme, honestly." I smiled at here and Emmett nodded his head.

"Good, we're about to have dinner, would you like to join us?"

"We've just..." Emmett cut in.

"We'd love to." I slapped Emmett on the arm.

"Emmett you've just had three plates of pasta!" Esme, Carlisle and Edward started laughing.

"If your still hungry you are welcome to join us Emmett." Carlisle was still laughing.

"Yeah, see Bella, they don't mind." He smiled at me and stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah well they haven't seen you eat yet." Emmett started laughing, i just shook my head.

"Esme, I would love to join you for dinner." Emmett had a big grin on his face, this always happened when there was a talk of food.

"Sorry Esme, i've already ate, maybe another time." She nodded and started laughing at Emmett again.

"You kids go downstairs and get to know each other." Carlisle's nodded to Edward.

Edward walked out the door and down the hall, towards the stairs. Emmett was in front of me, when we walked passed a room. I happened to see a grand piano sitting. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, no one, so i walked into the room and just stood looking at the piano. Renne loved to play the piano, her favorite was "Clare de Lune" and i used to love sitting listening to her play. That's what i miss the most about her really, her playing the piano. I could feel the tears building in my eyes, then i sobbed and i started crying.

"Bella, are you ok?" It was Edward. I turned and nodded.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I walked forward to the door and he put his arm in front of me stopping me from getting out.

"Your sure?" He looked concerned. I couldn't help it but i started crying again. I just nodded.

"Come here" He held his arms out for a hug and i ran to him wrapping my arms around him. I started crying harder, i hadn't realized how much i missed Renne until now. He walked me out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett all talking in the living room.

"Edward, stop a minute." I unwrapped my arms and started wiping my face, i knew my eyes were all red and puffy but it was the best i could for now. I nodded to him and we walked into the living room.

Emmett was sitting with his back to me when i walked in.

"Bella we were just talking about you" He was laughing but stopped when he turned round and seen me standing with my puffy red eyes.

"What were you saying about me?" I smiled at Emmett and he was still looking at me.

"Emmett was telling us why your afraid of deer." Esme said, they had obviously been laughing because you could still hear it in her voice.

"Well believe it or not as big as Emmett is he's terrified of...."

"Please Bella don't" Emmett went bright pink and put his head in his hands and started shaking it.

"He's terrified of mice." Everyone looked at him. Edward was the first one to crack. He was bent over almost on the floor laughing.

"You've got to be joking me?" Edward was crying now, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Nope, a few years back Renne realized we had mice in the house. Emmett seen two run through a hole in the wall and he started screaming like a little girl. Didn't you Em ?" I had a grin on my face now and it was not going anywhere.

"Bella i'm going to kill you, you said you wouldn't tell anyone." He looked like he had been betrayed.

"Well... i lied. Sorry Em, that's life." I started laughing then Emmett stood up and swung me over his shoulder and started heading for the door.

"Emmett where the hell are you taking me? Put me down!!!" I could here everyone in the living room laughing.

"Paybacks a bitch Bells." He started laughing. I looked up to see we were heading towards the forest.

"Emmett please, i'm sorry you know i was only playing around. Emmett not in there please Emmett." I started to cry and he started laughing.

"How many deer's do you think you will see while you are running back to the house?" Emmett started laughing.

"Emmett come on, i was joking, i haven't got a mouse to scare you with, please Emmett, i'm shit scared of deer's and there are lots of them in there. Emmett please take me back." I started punching him in the back and kicking my legs. I knew where i was aiming for. If i got him in the balls he would fall to the ground. I looked up to see the whole Cullen family standing at the front door, all of them were in hysterics watching Emmett carry me across the field.

"Shit Bells" I knew i got him in the balls because he started to fall. He let go of me before he hit the ground, obviously not wanting to kill me. I stood up and started walking back to the house when i heard Emmett moaning. So i walked back to see if he was ok.

"BELLA!!!! RUN!! HE WILL ATTACK YOU!!" Alice screamed across the field. She must have had experiences with Edward because when turned around Emmett was getting up. I turned and started running towards the house, i could here Emmett behind me, he played football and was very fast at running. I played basketball, but wasn't that fast at running through muddy fields.

"Emmett i'm so sorryyyyyy !!!! Please don't tackle me." He has tackled me before it was sore, but i took it like a soldier.

"Sorry Bella, if you don't want me to tackle you, pretend i'm a deer and run for your life." My heart started to beat faster and i started to move quicker towards the house. Obviously not quick enough, Emmett slammed into me and i skidded along the ground. I could hear everyone at the door gasp. I had scraped my whole right side along the ground and my face as well. When he tackled me i was on the gravel near the house.

"Fuck sake Emmett, i told you NOT to tackle me you fucking dickhead, i think you've broke my arm, fucking idiot." I stood up and walked over to him, he was standing laughing his head off. I pulled back my fist and got him right in the nose. I turned and walked back to the house. I could feel the pain all over but more in my arm.

"Bella, you ok?" Carlisle came over to me and i shook my head.

"I think HE broke my arm." Carlisle lifted up my sleeve and started looking at it.

"Come inside Bella i will look at it in there. I'm a doctor by the way." That explains, i thought he was just going to do the protective father thing.

"Thanks Carlisle." I walked into the house behind Carlisle. Esme, Alice and Edward were all laughing as Emmett walked up with blood all over his face and you could clearly see the crook in his nose where i broke it. Deserves what he gets. I walked into the house and i passed the mirror in the hallway. I stopped and realized there was blood dripping of my face. The gravel had scraped right along my right side and took some of the skin off. I looked at my arm and could see that it was all scraped as well. There was a pain in my leg and i lifted my joggy bottoms up. I gasped when the bottoms made contact with my leg, there was blood dripping onto my shoe. I walked to the kitchen as this is where Carlisle was. He examined my arm for about ten minutes then said i'd be better going to A&E.

"Edward?" Carlisle shouted on Edward when he walked passed the kitchen.

"Yes?" Edward peeked his head in the door.

"Any chance you can take Bella to A&E, and i think Emmett will need to go, he's broke his nose." Carlisle looked over to Emmett who was sitting with an ice pack on his nose.

"Yeah sure." Me and Emmett followed Edward out to his car, it was a silver Volvo. I sat in the back as it was sore when i bent my leg, i put my leg across the back seat.

"By the way thanks Bella, what the hell is Rosalie going to say when she finds out her boyfriend was beat up by a girl." He glared at me in the mirror.

"Don't even start Emmett, how can i play basketball when school starts next week." I slapped him on the back of the head. "Get a grip Em, the only thing your worried about is people taking the piss out you!"

"Stop arguing for one minute. Where the hell is the A&E?" Edward looked at me in the mirror. I gave him the directions and the rest of the journey was silent. We all got out of the car when we were there.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Jasper Hale was one of my team mates on the basketball team but he was also Rosalie Hale's younger brother.

"Got into a 'fight' with Emmett and i think he's broke my arm." If you would even call it a fight.

"Fuck sake Emmett, she gave you a good punch there." Jasper started laughing and so did Edward.

"Edward this is Jasper, Jasper this is Edward." Thy both shook hands.

"Well Jazz i will see you next week, unless we run into each other again." He nodded.

"Hope your ok Bells" He smiled then walked to his car. We all walked into A&E. We sat for twenty minutes when Emmett got shouted in, he came out with his nose bandaged up, he looked funny, me and Edward couldn't hold our laughs in.

"Nice face Em." He started laughing which meant things were ok with us now. I got shouted in and followed the nurse to a cubical.

"So what happened to you Miss Swan?"

"I got into a fight with my brother and he tackled me to the ground, across gravel." She took me to the x-ray theatre and x-rayed my arm.

"Yep, that's defiantly broke." Not the first time i've heard that, i've broke six bones in my body over the last five years. "You will have to keep the cast on for about six weeks." Yep, heard that before as well. The nurse stitched my leg, i had two deep cuts and she bandaged it as well. She gave me cream to put on all my scrapes and told me to apply it for the next two to three weeks.

I walked out to the waiting area and couldn't see Emmett or Edward.

"Your coming with me?" I jumped and turned to see Edward smirking.

"Where's Emmett?" I started looking round the waiting area to see if i had missed him, but it's impossible to miss someone the size of Emmett.

"Jasper told Rosalie we were down here and she came to see Em and he left with her. She seems a nice girl"

"Arghh!!! Not you too. I don't like her, i don't know why, i have never liked her and i never will." Anger build up in me.

"Bella. Calm down" Just the sound of his voice made me calm down.

"Right, sorry." I looked at the clock, it was 8 o'clock.

"Your staying with us tonight." We were walking out to the car.

"Why?" Why had i to stay with them tonight.

"Emmett staying at Rosalie's and he doesn't want you to be left alone." He looked at me with pleading eyes, as if he didn't want to go through Emmett if i didn't stay.

"Ok, but can we at least go to mine to get some stuff first." I need new clothes, look at me.

"Yeah sure" We got into the car, and drove to my house. We walked up to the door and i looked for my keys.

"Shit!" I must have lost the keys when Emmett swung me over his shoulder.

"What?" Edward looked confused.

"I've lost my keys, there is a spare one round the back, wait here." I walked round the back and picked a few bricks until i found the one with the key under it. I opened that back door and went to the front door and opened that.

"Wait in the living room, i will be down in five minutes." I ran up the stairs and got my overnight bag. I put my toiletries, and my pajamas in it. I looked through my pile of t-shirts to find a short sleeved one and i put it in my bag.

I walked down the stairs to see Edward watching a football game on tv.

"You coming?" Edward jumped of the sofa and turned the tv off.

"Want me to take that?" He pointed to my bag.

"No thanks, i'm fine" I smiled at him and he nodded. The ride back was quite, i couldn't stop yawning, it had been a long day. We got back to there house and before i could even reach my bag Edward had it swung over his shoulder and was getting out of the car. I got out and followed him in to find a concerned Esme and Alice on the sofa waiting.

"Are you ok Bella?" They both blurted out at the same time.

"Yeah i'm fine, Emmett's staying with his girlfriend tonight and told Edward to bring me here." They all nodded. Edward showed me to my room and left me to get changed. I put on my pajamas and sat on the bed. I sat there for about ten minutes and decided i would go and put the cream on my scrapes. I opened up my door and crossed the hall to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and had a quick wash. I got the cream out and started putting it on my face. I kept wincing with the pain it was so sore. It felt like my face was burning. My arm was just the same. The nurse said i had to take the bandage off and put the cream on every night. So i took the bandage off and put the cream on. My leg wasn't as bad as my arm and face but it was still sore. All of a sudden i got really dizzy and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

**_Edward_**

Alice was still sitting in the living room and i decided to check on Bella, she got a sore one. She's been though a lot over the past two years, how can someone leave there own child when they need them the most. I truly don't understand that. Anyway, i have to see if she's ok, earlier on i found her crying when she was in my piano room. I knocked on the door and waited for a moment, no one came so i opened the door and peered in. She wasn't there. She might be in the bathroom, i walked over and knocked on the door.

"Bella, you in there?" She wasn't anywhere else in the house, we would have heard her while we were in the living room. There was no answer so i opened the door. I couldn't get it open fully because someone was lying behind. I squeezed through the small gap to find Bella lying there on the floor. I checked her pulse which was fine, i lifted her up and took her to her room and lay her on the bed. I realized she didn't have her bandage on. I went back to the bathroom and put the cream for her face in the cabinet and lifted the bandage of the floor. I went back to her room and put it back on for her. I pulled the quilt over her and just watched her lie there, she looked so peaceful. When i seen her standing at the door earlier on, she looked so adorable when she was cuddled into Emmett.

I closed her door and went to the living room.

"Alice, I'm going upstairs, ok?"

"Sure. Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You like Bella!" She stated then jumped of the sofa and ran towards me.

"Wait a minute, how do you know?" I like Bella and i'm not going to deny that. But how did Alice know?

"Edward, your my twin, i can tell when you like someone." She does have a point.

"It doesn't matter she doesn't feel that same way about me." I wasn't sure of that, but i was positive that i was right even though i didn't have any prove.

"You don't know that Edward, give her some time, she will come around, trust me. She's been through a lot, she needs someone like you"

"Maybe your right Alice, anyway i'm going upstairs."

"Your going up to play, aren't you?" I just nodded. "You haven't played since you dated that Tanya girl almost a year ago, why now?"

"Bella" I knew that was why i wanted to play, she gave me inspiration to play the piano again. I walked up the stairs and into the piano room. I used to love the piano, until Tanya told me it was useless and she never appreciated it. I started playing 'Clare de Lune' which was my favorite piano piece to play. I just sat thinking about Bella while i played.

**_Bella_**

I woke up lying in bed with the bandage on my leg, what happened? I can remember falling, i must have blanked out. But how did i get to my bed, someone must have lifted me. My arm was killing me so i picked up my bag and looked through it until i found the aspirin i brought. I walked slowly to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I heard someone in the living room and walked in to find Alice sitting on the phone. I nodded towards her and sat on the sofa. I shut my eyes and blocked out every sound, then i heard it. 'Clare de Lune' was playing through the house. I shook my head thinking i was hearing things.

"He used to play the piano all the time." Alice spoke with sadness in her voice. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Only if it was Renne that was playing that everything would be fine.

"Bella are you ok?"Alice walked over and sat on the edge of the sofa. I just nodded and stood up and went back to my room. I started crying, i put my head in hands. He played 'Clare de Lune' what were the chances of that. Everything Edward is doing is making me love him more, but it's all upsetting me. Renne was amazing at that song, that was the only thing that could calm me. The music stopped and it felt like something was wrong. Even though it upset me i still wanted to hear it.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Bella are you ok?" Edwards voice calmed me so quickly.

"Yeah .. i'm fine."

"Can i come in a minute?" What was he wanting? Don't get me wrong i didn't mind Edward but what was he actually wanting.

"Sure" He opened the door and he walked in wearing an old football top and grey joggy bottoms. He looked hot. I smiled as i looked him up and down.

"Bella, up here." He started laughing and i turned bright pink. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "Bella, Alice said you were crying, are you ok?" He was truly concerned about me.

"Yeah i'm fine now." He looked at me and nodded.

"If you need me i will be up in my room." He went to stand up and i grabbed him with my good arm.

"Edward, can you do me a favor?" He kept me calm, i needed him here.

"Yeah sure?"

"Stay until i get to sleep, you keep me calm." I felt stupid as soon as i said it.

"Actually it doesn't matter ." I just smiled at him and turned under my quilt. I felt the bed shift and looked up to see Edward lying down.

"Sure i'll stay till you get to sleep." He kicked his slippers off and swung his long legs onto the bed.

"Thanks" I smiled and i could feel myself nodding of to sleep already.

**_Edward_**

I looked down at her, she was so peaceful just lying there. She must have been dreaming because she started to shake slightly, i put my hand on her good shoulder and started rubbing her arm. She stopped shaking but rolled over and started cuddling into me. I felt so warm with her cuddling me, it felt right.

"Edward, don't go!"

"Bella i'm still here"

"No Edward please don't go" Then i realized she was sleep talking. She was dreaming about _me._ And talking about sleep, it sounded good. So i shut my eyes and fell asleep with her wrapped around me.

**_Bella_**

I woke up in the morning lying on something soft and warm. I opened my eyes to see what i was lying on to discover Edward lying there with his eyes open looking at me.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He started laughing. What was funny.

"Yeah, what about you?" I was still lying on him, he was too comfy.

"Yeah, it was great." He started chuckling again.

"Is there some joke i'm not getting?" I was getting annoyed and i wanted to know.

"No, sorry Bella but you were talking in your sleep just before you woke up." Oh shit... what did a say that was so funny?

"What did i say?"

"Emmett don't tackle me!!!!' That's why i was laughing, you were acting out yesterdays events. It was so funny. Sorry though." I started laughing now.

"Fair enough, i would laugh at that." I got up of him and went to get more aspirin, my arm was killing me. "What time is it?"

"Ten - Thirty" I had never slept to ten - thirty since i was about ten, i must have had a good sleep.

"I'm going to get water, you coming?" He was still lying there on the bed looking like a god.

"Yeah" He jumped of the bed and stretched his arms out in front of him. I walked out of the room.

"Bella maybe you should look in the mirror before anyone else sees you" He whispered. So i walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror, the whole right side of my face had bruised. I shut my eyes, i looked horrific. I turned and walked back out of the bathroom.

"Thanks" I smiled but winced as it was sore even when i smiled. Edward carried on down the hallway to the kitchen and i followed him.

"Yeah, Bella went down like a tone of shit" I could hear Emmett's booming voice. He came back for round two.

"Edward wait a minute, i want to see Emmett." He nodded and we started walking towards the living room.

"So Emmett, you back for round two" I growled at him and his stupid girlfriend next to him. Carlisle and Esme were both sitting on the sofa.

"Fuck Bella, your face." His chin hit the floor.

"Yeah Em, you nose." I turned and walked back to the kitchen to get my water, Edward was already there getting me it. He handed me the glass and i took the aspirin and put the glass in the sink. I heard him in the freezer and turned to see him hold and ice pack.

"It might help the swelling go down." He was looking at the right side of my face when i sat the ice pack against it. "How's the arm?" He asked, he must really care about me and he's known me one day.

"Sore" My head felt sore as well, i must have hit then when i collapsed last night. I used my right hand to feel for a lump, yep there it was. I shut my eyes with the pain.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward ran over to my head and seen the lump. He went back to the freezer and got another ice pack, he pulled two chairs over and sat me in the one in front. He sat behind me with the other ice pack on my head. Carlisle walked in and stopped dead.

"Bella what happened to your head?"

"I collapsed in the bathroom last night and hit my head of the floor." I shrug my shoulders, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for me to fall.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine" I smiled at him. "How's Emmett?" I may hate him sometimes but he is my brother.

"Emmett's fine." He smiled and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water and walked back to the living room. We sat in silence for amount five minutes until Alice came in boucing up and down.

"Bella you wanna come .. Bella, your face!!" Her mouth went to an 'O' shape.

"Yeah, i know my face is all bruised. And where do you want me to come?"

"Shopping?"

"No way!" I hated shopping and especially not looking like this.

"Why not, it will be fun"

"Not when i'm looking like this, we will do it Saturday" It seemed like the only way to get out of going was to tell her i will go a different day.

"Ok, you better not bail on me" She walked out of the kitchen laughing.

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, lets go to the living room" He put the ice packs back in the freezer and we both headed to the living room. We got there and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting and one sofa with Carlisle, Esme and Alice one the other. There was one chair left.

"Bella go sit on the chair." Edward whispered into my ear. I walked and sat on the chair, with everyone staring at me. Edward had disappeared. I looked over to see Rosalie looking at me and laughing. Emmett was nudging her to get her to stop. He knows how i feel about her and one thing like laughing will set me off.

"Rosalie, you do know i broke Emmett's nose and i won't hesitate to break yours." I stood up and walked towards her. She was cuddling into Emmett. I have always wanted to know if Emmett would choose me over her. I took another step forward but changed my direction to walk towards the door, i was going to go back to my room when Emmett stuck his big foot out and tripped me up.

"Don't talk to Rosalie like that." He glared down at me with anger in his eyes.

"Fine Emmett, don't talk to me at all, fuck sake don't you think you done enough to me yesterday?" I spat every word at him. Edward was walking back in with a chair for himself.

"Edward get your coat, your taking me home" I have to get out of here.

"Ok....." He looked around at everyone, they were all looking away from him. Except Rosalie, who had an evil grin on her face.

"Edward ignore her she's a fucking cow." I went to walk out when Emmett grabbed my right arm. I felt the pain shoot up my arm.

"Emmett let go, fuck that is sore" Edward stepped round and looked at Emmett.

"Let her fucking go your hurting her!" Edward was basically screaming in Emmett's face. Emmett let go of me and i turned and ran to my room to get my bag, i put everything bag in it. Edward was waiting at the front door for me to take me home.

We got into the car, Edward looked disappointed.

"Thanks for helping me in there and sorry, i can't stand her, she just sets me off." He nodded as though he understood.

"And thanks for last night, that's the best night sleep i've had for years." I smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure Bella." He smiled at me. I felt all warm inside, i'm going home to stay, but the only place i want to be is with Edward. But right now i had to get away from Emmett. Edward pulled out my keys and smiled.

"You had them yesterday?" He nodded and started laughing. I took them out his hand and started laughing myself.

"I was going to keep them until you needed them again" I could her the sadness in his voice.

"What? You don't expect me to stay with Emmett, i can't believe he tripped me up when i'm in this state" I looked down at my arm,then my leg.

"He tripped you up.... when?" I could hear anger in his voice.

"Edward, it doesn't matter." I would tell Edward to attack Emmett, but i don't want Edward to get hurt.

"Ok....You sure your going to be ok on your own?" He looked into my eyes and i want to jump off the seat and kiss him.

".... Yeah, i'll be fine." I smiled up at him and got out the car and headed for the house. I didn't hear the car pull away, but a car door shut and footsteps following me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

_**Bella**_

I stopped and turned to see Edward walking towards me with the biggest smile on his face. He was still wearing his football shirt and his grey joggy bottoms, he looked so hot in them I wasn't sure if i could control myself.

"Edw…" His name got stuck in my throat. "You have to change out of those clothes."

"Why, there comfy." He was smirking at me. I opened the door and went straight up stairs to Emmett's room. I picked up the first _clean_ shirt I could find and took it down to Edward.

"This will be just as comfy" I smirked now and he glared down at me and took the shirt.

"What's the matter with this one anyway?" He looked down at me and lifted his eyebrow. I looked into his eyes, it felt like they were hypnotizing me. I shook my head and turned and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Edward, wear what you like" I called back, "But don't blame me if I attack you." I spoke low so I would only hear it.

"What was that?" He was closer to me than I thought.

"Nothing." I turned bright pink.

"Aww Bella come on, what's up with you?" The thing that's up with me is that your so hot … I forgot what I came into the kitchen for.

"Edward nothing is up with me, I'm fine." I smiled, I walked over to the fridge to see if I had to get any food in. While Emmett was at the Cullen's house I was staying here. I would go back if Emmett and I sorted things out, but that looks doubtful at the moment.

"What you going to do about Emmett?" He was leaning against the door frame and just watching me walk about the kitchen.

"To be honest with you I don't know and I don't really care." I stopped where I was and looked up at Edward, he was shaking his head.

"Bella, he is your brother, you have to forgive him." He looked at me and I could feel my face getting red with anger.

"If you think I should forgive him go back over to your place and tell him to come here without Rosalie and say sorry. Then I might forgive him." I looked at him and he nodded his head.

"Ok, want me to come back over or just send him."

He really is going to get Emmett. "You come back but wait in the car until it's safe to come in." He nodded and walked through the house, out the door and was away in his car within a minute.

I assumed he would be at least and hour so I decided to lie on the couch and watch tv.

_**Edward**_

I got back to my house and walked straight into the living room.

"Your coming with me." I grabbed Emmett and dragged him out the front to the car. "Get in!"

"Why?" He looked totally confused and was looking round about him.

"You're going to apologize to Bella, then she might forgive you, but she doesn't want Rosalie to be there." I thought he was going to put up a fight but he just nodded and got into the car. He pulled out his phone will I was driving back to their house and he phoned Rosalie to let her know that he wouldn't be long.

We got to their house and he got out of the car and went in. I pulled out a CD when Emmett opened the door and looked in.

"She's sleeping, should I wake her up?"

"Yeah, but don't hurt her."

He shut the door and went back in. About ten minutes later he walked back out laughing. He opened the door.

"Bella wants to stay here for a little while. We going back to your place?"

"You are" I handed him the keys to my Volvo and got out. "I will stay here with her and then phone you to come pick us up later." He just nodded and got into the drivers side.

I walked up to the door and opened it.

"BOO!" Bella jumped about three feet in the air. I couldn't help the laugh that came next. "Aww Bella, the look on your face." She fell back onto the couch.

"Edward, you nearly gave me a heart attack." There was silence for about a minute then Bella burst out laughing.

"It wasn't funny at the time, but it is now!" She looked up to me and started laughing again. "I heard the door open, I just wasn't expecting someone to shout 'BOO'." She took a deep breath and stopped laughing.

"Aspirin?" She looked like she was in pain.

"Yeah, it's in that bag" She pointed to the bag lying on the floor by the stairs. I looked through it until I found the aspirin then went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Here" I handed them to her.

"Thanks. And what you doing here anyway? Emmett's going back to your place"

"If you prefer I can phone Emmett and get him to come back and get me"

"NO!!! It's fine." I jumped when she shouted.

"Ok Bells, I will stay" She started laughing.

"Where were we before you decided that Emmett had to be forgiven?" She was pretending she was thinking. "Yes, change the shirt" She through me the shirt.

_**Bella**_

I through him the shirt and he looked at me in disbelieve.

"Bella it's a lovely shirt, why do I have to take it off?"

"Arghhh……" Here goes nothing. "You look so hot in that shirt, it's distraction me" He looked at me.

"Ohh.." That was all he could say. I jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" If I was hungry he must be, because he hasn't ate today either. I looked up to see him leaning against the door frame again but he didn't have a shirt on. My chin hit the floor and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Bella, you ok?" He started laughing.

"Huh Huh." That was all I could say, he pulled Emmett's shirt on and I could finally take my eyes away. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, whatever your having." I nodded and he walked back to the living room. I decided on pancakes. I got everything into the bowl, but was having trouble whisking all of it together.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here a minute" He walked through the door.

"What up?"

"Mix!" I waved my bad arm to him and he started laughing.

"Ok. You trying to make pancakes?"

"Yep."

"I know how to make them, you go and watch tv." I nodded and made my way to the living room. I lay back on the sofa and put the music channel back on that Alice had on yesterday. I must have fell asleep again because I felt the sofa shift and Edward's hand on my leg shaking me.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." He started chuckling. I yawned and opened my eyes, how could I possibly be tired, I had the best nights sleep last night than what I've had for years.

"Brunch is ready." He jumped off the sofa and headed towards the dining table. I got off the sofa and stretched my arm out and followed him to the table.

"Thanks" I had to at least thank him for making the pancakes.

"For what?" He looked totally confused.

"For making the pancakes."

"No bother" He went to the counter and brought a plate with at least fifteen pancakes on it.

"You do know Emmett isn't here." I looked at the plate and then at him.

"Who said anything about Emmett."

"Aww please tell me you don't eat like a horse." I had just got rid of Emmett for the night.

He grinned and started laughing.

"I'm just as bad as Emmett, that's why Esme was laughing yesterday, me and Emmett both eat like horses."

"aww great."

"what?"

"I will need to go shopping." I looked down at his plate and there were about eat pancakes on it all covered in syrup.

"why? You not coming back over to ours?"

"yeah, but I'm not going to move in permanently."

"why not?, it will be fun" Mainly because I will not be able to stay in the same house with someone so god dam sexy!!!!

"There are too many memories in this house, I want to keep them here with me." He simply nodded and then carried on eating. I only had four pancakes and pushed the rest to Edward.

"thanks" He started eating the rest that were on the plate. I stood up and took my plate to the sick and started filling it up. I pulled out my phone to text Emmett.

_ 'We have two horses now, you and Edward.'_

_ Bells x._

I put my phone back in my pocket and took the plate in my good hand and put it in the sink.

"Hold up, you can't wash with you arm like that. Move!!" Edward walked over and I jumped out the way, he started washing the plate so I went and got the other plates off the table. I was just standing there, what was I going to do. I decided I would go and get my very much battered copy of 'Wuthering Heights'.

"I will be back in a minute." I went upstairs and starting looking through the dump which was my room. I found the book I was looking for and headed back downstairs. Edward was sitting on the sofa and was flicking through the channels to see what else was on. I sat down on the chair in the corner and started reading the book for like the one hundredth time. Edward's body looked tense as if there was something the matter.

"Edward, what is it?"

"Bella, something has been bugging me."

"Well?"

"Why were you crying when you saw the piano, and I know you were crying because I was playing it as well?" He looked over just as my phone started buzzing.

"Hold on" I smiled at him then answered the phone.

"Hey Angela"

"Bella, I've got good news."

"Go on then tell me" Ang never gets a lot of good news, so I like it when she does.

"Remember I told you that I liked Eric?"

"Of course I remember Ang, you wouldn't stop talking about him."

"Well I finally got the guts to ask him out and he said YES!!!" She screamed down the phone, I had to pull it away from my ear it felt like I was going deaf.

"That's brilliant Ang"

"Thanks Bells. And Bella, are the rumours true? Charlie has left you and Emmett." I felt the tears coming into my eyes and I just squeezed them shut. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah Ang, there true."

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's fine Ang and I have more bad news." Ang was the only other girl on the basketball team. "I won't be able to play basketball, Emmett broke my arm and I'm an utter mess."

"Your kidding Bells, your our best player."

"I wouldn't go that far but I will be out for another few weeks."

"Well Bells I need to go, going out on a date with Eric, hope you feel better."

"Thanks and good luck."

I shut the phone down and looked up to and empty sofa… where the hell is Edward?

"Edward?" I called through to the kitchen then walked into the dinning room.

"BOO!!" That's the second time he's done that to me.

"Edward you stupid fucking idiot, your going to give me a heart-attack." I slapped him on the arm and turned and walked back into the living room and went to the sofa to lie down.

"Sorry, you didn't even notice me leave, it was too tempting." I could hear him chuckling as he sat down on the chair.

"It's fine, you just scared me." Too right he scared me, I thought my heart was going to jump out of me. There were a few minutes of silence.

"Bella…" I knew what he wanted to know and I would tell him.

"Ok… The reason I was crying when I seen the piano was that Renne used to play the piano all the time, he favourite piece was 'Clare de Lune' and when I heard you playing it last night, it felt so wrong, but so right all at the same time."

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't know she played the piano, that would explain when Emmett glanced in that room he looked devastated."

"He did?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just he hated the piano, he must feel guilty."

"It's fine Bella, I just won't play it when your in the house." I didn't want that, I liked him playing the piano.

"NO! I like it when you play, it keeps me calm."

"Ok." I don't know what was the matter with me, but I must have fell asleep again. I suppose yesterday really did take it out me. Edward nudged me awake again.

"Bella, it's six o'clock, we are going to mine for dinner then we will get some food in here for you." I just nodded and got up. The funny thing was I was still in my pyjamas and he was still wearing what he was last night, except for the shirt.

"Have I got time to get changed ?"

"Yeah, that why I got you up now, dinners at six – thirty."

"Ok, be back down in five minutes." I went up to my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I went downstairs and one thing was bugging me.

"Is Rosalie going to be there?" He looked to me and nodded.

"Promise me one thing then?"

"What?"

"Sit near me and hold me back if I go for her please?"

"Yeah sure" I grabbed my phone and the keys I now had and we made our way out to his car, me locking the house on my way.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

_**Bella**_

The drive to the Cullen's house was quite, but I wasn't really in the chatty mood. When we got there, Alice was there to greet us at the door, she seemed very hyper.

"Mum … Dad has someone gave Alice caffeine?" Edward must know something I don't.

"Edward" Carlisle greeted him. "And yes, Emmett and Rosalie thought it would be funny, they thought we were joking when we said she hits the roof And hi Bella, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks." I walked into the living room as dinner wasn't ready yet. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the sofa talking while Alice was literally hitting the room. It looked funny to everyone else, but personally she was scaring me. I sat down on the chair and lay my head back.

"Bella, how you feeling?" Emmett was always caring but after yesterday I thought things would change, but they haven't, which is great. I lifted my head back up to see him looking over with concern all over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I lay my head back then I heard a voice I wasn't expecting.

"Bella, I'm sorry about this morning, I was out of line." Rosalie was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"It's fine Rosalie, I was mad too remember."

"Thanks for being so understanding Bella."

"I do have to be understanding, I live with Emmett." Me and Rosalie looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"I suppose your right." I stuck my tongue out at Emmett and he winked at me, I just shook my head.

I could hear Alice pacing up and down the hall.

"Ok Alice." Esme shouted in from the kitchen to Alice. I could hear Alice's feet hitting the floor at top speed. She ran into the living room.

"Dinners READY !!!"

"Ok Alice, Calm it." Edward grabbed Alice by the shoulder and started shaking her lightly. We all headed into the dinning room. It was unnecessary for Edward to sit by me to hold me back from Rosalie, I think I was starting to like Rosalie. Dinner went smoothly. So after dinner we all went into the living room, Edward dragging a seat along with him. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the same sofa with Esme, Carlisle and Alice on the other and me on the chair.

"So what are you all doing tomorrow?" Alice had calmed down now and was coming back down to reality.

"Well Alice i'm going swimming tomorrow" I got the idea to be sarcastic.

"Bella you can't go swimming with that thing on your arm." I looked at everyone and they were all looking at Alice. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"What? She can't though" Alice still didn't catch on.

"Alice, sarcasm is in the room." Edward winked at her and she started laughing.

"No really, what is everyone doing tomorrow?"

"I think I might go to Angela's for a little while."

"Who's Angela?"

"The only other girl on the basketball team and my friend." I smiled at Emmett, what I really meant was my only friend.

"Cool, I'm coming too." She smiled at me and I couldn't refuse that.

"Sure, will I phone you when I'm going and you can come and pick me up?"

"What? You're not staying here?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Well Alice, do you want me to stay?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"Well I will stay then." Her eyes lit up.

"Good."

Everyone was silent for about for about ten minutes. I felt like I was going to die with the lack of fresh air in the room.

"I'm going out front to get some fresh air."

"Ok Bells, watch the deer's" Everyone in the room started laughing, so as I walked by him I slapped him on the back of the head. I walked out and sat on the stairs, I don't think it was lack of fresh air but I needed to clear my mind and think. The first thing that came to my mind was get over the fear of deer's so Emmett couldn't torment me anymore, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going for a walk in the forest. I jumped up off the stairs and started walking through the field were me and Emmett's fight took place yesterday, I was feeling scared. But I can do this, I can do this. I walked right through one of the gaps in the trees. My idea was to walk for about ten minutes and turn back to prove there was nothing scary about deer's. I walked for ten minutes ok, but when I started coming back I realised I was lost. I didn't really think the lack of light was going to be an issue, but it was. I walked for about fifteen minutes and still couldn't find the gap back to the field.

_**Edward**_

I decided to go out front and see if Bella was ok, it had been about half an hour now. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I went out and I couldn't find her, I ran round the whole house to check that she hadn't gone for a walk. I went back in and straight to her room, she wasn't there either. I checked both bathrooms and the kitchen and she wasn't there. There was only one other place she could have been and that was the piano room. I checked there and she wasn't there. I walked back out front when my phone started to buzz. 'Bella'

"Bella, where the hell are you?"

"I went a walk in the forest to get over my fear of deer's and I've got lost… I can't get back to the field." She started panicking and ranting at something I didn't have a clue.

"Bella … deep breaths." She started taking deep breaths. "Right do you know how far in you are?"

"I don't think I'm that far." I had an idea.

"Bella don't move from where you are, just stay there, wait a minute." I ran to the edge of the forest.

"Right I'm going to shout on you, and if you can hear my voice shout back, ok?"

"Yep"

"BELLA!!!!" I know it sounded like a stupid idea but it was the only thing I could think of without me getting lost.

"YEAH I CAN HEAR YOU!!" She sounded close so I started walking through the edge of the forest looking for her. I could see a dark figure standing about 10 meters far one the right.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" She spun around and obviously seen me standing. "Thank God" She started walking towards me.

"Next time you come in here go out in the day, not half past seven at night." She started chuckling.

"I know it was stupid, but it was the first thing that came into my head and I did get fresh air." Her teeth started chattering together, so I pulled my jacket off and handed it to her.

"It's…f-i-n-e" She shook her head.

"Bella put the jacket on, your freezing." She pulled the jacket on and we carried on walking to the house. It was about ten minutes and we were back at the house. We got to the stairs and Bella sat down.

"What?" Why the hell was she sitting out here, it was freezing.

"Just thinking about things." There was sadness in her eyes as she stared out into the forest. I sat down next to her.

"What's up?"

"I didn't think I would miss Charlie, but I do, I don't know why though, he done nothing for me and Em." The tears were building up in her eyes and then they started flowing down her face.

"Bella, look at me. Of course you're going to miss Charlie, but you have all of us." I put my arm around her and pulled her into my lap. "Bella everything is going to be fine."

"I know it's going to be fine, I'm wondering if he is going to be alright, wondering what he's doing right now. Is he even alive?" She started crying again and put her hands over her face. I started rocking her.

"Bella, I'm sure he's fine, did he tell you why he was going?"

"Yeah, he couldn't look after us anymore, we looked and acted too much like mom."

"Did he tell you the part he is trying to stop drinking?" Bella went silent and looked at me.

"Are you kidding me on?"

"No Bella, he told Esme and Carlisle we assumed he would tell you and Emmett."

"He didn't tell us, you mean he is actually trying to stop?"

"Yeah, well that's what he told us."

"Thanks for telling me Edward, you know he has drank almost everyday since Renne died."

"I know, Emmett was saying that today" She started wiping her eyes and stood up.

"What time is it?" Yesterday must have took it out of her, she was so tired today.

"Eight o'clock, you want to go inside and sit for a little while then you can go to bed?" She nodded and started to yawn.

"I've got nothing to wear tonight." She looked down at her self.

"I will find you something before you go to bed." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"No bother." We walked up the stairs and into the living room where everyone was still sitting.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Emmett asked looking at both of us.

"We were sitting out the front." Bella hit him on the back of the head. "And get those dirty thoughts out your head, I can read you like a book." I started laughing. I followed Bella to the last seat and sat on the floor leaning against the side of it.

"Emmett did you know why Charlie left?" Bella asked across the room. The whole room fell silent.

"Yeah, because we were too much like mom." She shook her head.

"He's trying to stop drinking."

"EDWARD!!! You told her?" I jumped out of my skin, Alice was balling at me.

"Yeah, what else was I suppose to say, yeah, that's why he left, because you look to much like your mom. Then she would feel guilty for looking anything like Renne." I stood up and walked over to Alice. "Would you like it if someone kept something like that from you." She just shook her head. "Well that's why a told Bella."

I walked out of the room and went straight up stairs to my room. I decided I get Bella something to wear. I picked up one of my many football shirts and a pair of grey joggy bottoms. I went back downstairs and went to Bella's room and lay them on her bed. Just as I was coming out Emmett and Rosalie were leaving so I went and said bye.

"Bella, there is something for you to wear in your room."

"Thanks"

"No bother, I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

"Goodnight Edward." I turned and walked back up the stairs into my room. I quickly got changed. I put my tv on and lay for about an hour flipping through random channels. I decided to go downstairs and get a drink and a bit to eat. I was in the kitchen making a sandwich when I heard a noise in the living room. I walked to the living room with my sandwich in one hand and a drink in the other… and there she was lying there with my football top on and my joggy bottoms which were about 6 sizes to big for her. I sat down on the other sofa and ate my sandwich, I took the plate into the kitchen and came back to find Bella sitting up one the sofa. She looked at me and smiled.

"You should go to bed Bella, you look so tired."

"Yeah I know, I couldn't get to sleep, i was to warm so I came in here."

"Ok, I'm going back to bed. Night Bells." She stood up and walked down the hall.

"And Edward, thanks"

"For what?"

"For telling me about Charlie, you did the right thing telling me."

"I know, I thought it would be wrong not to tell you." She just nodded. "Night Bella."

"Erm… Edward have you got any aspirin? My arm is so sore"

"Yeah, hold on and I will get you some." I walked into the kitchen and got her the aspirin and a glass of water and walked to her room. She was sitting against the headboard with the quilt over her legs. I handed her the aspirin and water and started to walk out.

"Edward.. stay please." Her eyes were pleading.

"Yeah sure." She took the aspirin and drank the water so I took the glass back to the kitchen. On my way back to Bella's room Alice was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a big grin on her face.

"What?" She was still smiling. "Alice what is it?"

"Did you tell her?"

"No I didn't tell her because I know that she doesn't like me the way Alice, I would rather be her friend than nothing at all." She nodded.

"But what if she does feel the same way Edward, you two would be great together."

"I don't know Alice." I really didn't know, if Bella felt the same way then great, but we didn't know.

_**Bella**_

I was lying in bed waiting for Edward to come back. The pain in my arm had almost gone, but my leg was sore, I didn't have my cream with me. I could hear some noise so I stood up to go out into the hall, I stopped by the door.

"Come on Edward, you can't not see it, even Emmett sees that she likes you." Alice was speaking to Edward. Was I that obvious.

"Alice can you please just drop it, she doesn't like me like that." Well he was wrong there.

"Edward do you love her?" There was silence. Did I really want to hear this. What if he said no.

"Alice, I know I've only known her since yesterday, but I think I do love her." I felt rooted to the spot, I couldn't move at all. He loved me.

"Edward can you trust me with one thing ?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Trust my judgement, Bella loves you Edward." Alice was right, I loved Edward even though I've only known him since yesterday.

"Ok Alice whatever. I'm going to bed"

"No, your going to Bella's bed." Alice started laughing.

"Goodnight Alice." I realized I was still standing in the doorway, I could hear Edward's footsteps getting closer, but I was still rooted in the same position.

"Bella?" I looked up into his face, there was shock and horror all over it. "Did you hear that?" Was the truth or a lie better at a time like this? I decided the truth. I nodded, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned to walk back to the stairs.

"Yes I heard that but did you hear Alice?" He spun back round and was looking into my eyes.

"Yes, but is that true?" I smiled and nodded at him.

"Good because I don't think I can stay away from you" I liked the sound of that.

"Edward, I love you, even though we only meet yesterday, I feel like I've known you for so long."

"Bella, I love you too and I feel exactly the same way."

"Maybe it's just because yesterday was very eventful." I waved my broken arm at him and he started laughing.

"Yeah, maybe." We were both laughing now.

"See Edward, told you she loved you" Alice peeked her head from behind the wall.

"Yeah you did and I'm glad you were right." He started giggling.

"Well I'm going to bed, night you two" Alice disappeared up the stairs.

I turned and walked back into the room. I was so tired. I went onto the bed and sat the same way as before.

"You know you look so sexy with that shirt on." I looked down at myself and felt my cheeks go red.

"Em thanks… you look sexy wearing that, put your better without a shirt." He started chuckling and he walked over to the bed and sat next to me.

"Bella, I know we've only known each other since yesterday, but are you willing to give us a go." He pointed to me then himself.

"Edward I think I would be stupid if I didn't give us a go."

"I think I would agree with you there Bella." He chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I have ever meet Bella." I couldn't help it but I had to kiss him. I shifted closer to him and turned so I was facing him. He must have go the same idea and our lips touched. I felt like electricity was flowing through me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Isabella Swan"

"As I love you Edward Cullen." I sat back and cuddled into him. And we both fell asleep like that, lying in each others arms. For the second morning in a row I woke up lying on Edward and he was wide awake watching me.

"Good morning Bella" He had a big grin stretched over his whole face.

"What?" He was still grinning at me. "Was a talking in my sleep again?"

"Yep, and I love you too Bella." He started chuckling and I joined in.

"You going to help me get food in today?" I looked at him and the disappointed drained his face. "What?"

"Your not staying here?" He looked so disappointed it was hurting me.

"I will stay here sometimes, but will stay at mine as well." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Come on Edward my whole life is in the house, memories of Renne, memories of Charlie. You can't expected me just to get up and leave do you."

"No, your right Bella I'm sorry and sure I will help you." He smiled now and he truly looked happy. We went to the kitchen and Edward made us both pancakes. He thought he would be cute when he was putting the syrup on his and decided to make a heart shape with the letter 'B' inside it. I playfully slapped him on the arm. When we finished breakfast he ran upstairs to get changed, I decided I would stay in the clothes I was wearing, they were comfy.

All of this reminded me of something else, me staying at the Cullen's house reminded me when I used to stay with the Blacks. The only difference was Edward cares and I love him. Jacob was my best friend, I had never relied on anyone so much, but when Renne died we grew apart. e was never there He wasn't there for me when I needed him most. Emmett hated him for that, but I said I would forgive him any day. And Jacob loved me, but I only seen Jacob as a friend. When Jacob moved away I fell to pieces.

"Bella you coming?" Edward was standing at the door waiting for me.

"Yeah. I'm coming" I followed him out to the car to go to the store.

**Please review !! Thanks if you do :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

_**Edward**_

I went upstairs and pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt. Mom and dad were coming out of his office when I was on my way back down.

"Edward, come here a minute" Great what had I done.

"How's Bella this morning?" They knew I was sleeping in her room. It was all over there faces. There faces were all lit up and they both had big grins.

"Yeah, she's fine. We're going to the store to stock up Bella's fridge."

"Edward" Mom was looking right into my eyes. "Bella's good for you."

"I know, thanks mom. I actually thought you both would tell me what a huge mistake I was making." They both looked at each other in confusion.

"Why would you think that Edward?" They both looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"I don't know, I assumed wrong." I started walking down the stairs to get Bella.

"Enjoy yourselves." They both went back into his office.

I walked to the living room door to see Bella on the sofa, she looked like she was dreaming. She didn't even know I was standing there. It looked like she was almost crying.

"Bella you coming?" She looked up to me.

Yeah. I'm coming" I walked out to the Volvo and she followed. The car ride to the store was quite, but I decided I was going to make this fun. Bella looked really sad. We got to the store and she picked up a basket.

"Right Bella, five minutes to find five foods, one beginning with a, d, h, m and p. GO!" She looked at me then the biggest smile crossed her face and she ran off down the aisle. This was going to be funny. I followed her to see were she was going.

_**Bella**_

"A-A-A-Apples!!!!" I sprinted down the fruit aisle and picked up a bag of red apples. What the hell was the next letter? Oh D.

"D-D-D-D-Donuts" Ok where the hell are the donuts. I ran up three aisles before I found the donuts.

"H-Ham" I was running to get the ham and I ran by maple syrup. I'm sure M was one of the letters. I picked that up. I had about a minute left. Shit. I ran and got the ham. Right, P.

"P-izza." I ran and got the pizza and ran back to Edward. I was panting and had to lean against him to keep myself up. He took the basket off me and started looking through it.

"Apples, donuts, ham, pizza and syrup, Bella 's' wasn't one of the letters."

"No but 'm' was and I picked up 'maple syrup'." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Your turn now. Seven fruits that don't begin with a-e-i-o-u. You have five minutes. Go!!!"

"Seven!!!" He turned and ran towards the fruit aisle. He picked up the apples and then dropped them again. I was standing near the check-out and I could hear him.

"Shit!!!" He looked like he was stuck a little.

"Edward keep it down!!!" I shouted to him. He looked up and started laughing. "A minute left."

He threw some things in the basket and ran back down to me. I took the basket and started looking through it.

"Bananas, grapes, melon, raspberry .. tomato is a vegetable Edward." I looked up at him.

"No it's not, it's one hundred percent fruit."

"It's a vegetable." I used to always have this argument with Jacob he always one, but he never had any evidence it was a fruit.

"It's a fruit Bella, trust me on this." He looked down into my eyes, he must know what he does to me when he does that. I turned my head away.

"It's a vegetable"

"Ok, hold on" He walked over to this guy who was standing by the sauces. He looked like he was from La Push. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me is tomato a fruit or vegetable?"

"It's a fruit" That voice was familiar.

"Ha Bella, told you." As soon as Edward said my name the guy turned round… Jacob?

"Bella? Is that you?" It was Jacob, that I hadn't seen for about two years. Jacob!!!!

"JACOB!!!" I ran over to him and wrapped my arm around him.

"Bella what the hell happened to you?" Jacob looked up and down me. I did look a mess.

"Me and Emmett had a fight."

"Emmett did this to you, I'm going to kill him!" Jacob started to get angry.

"Hold it a minute Jacob, Emmett is the one person you need to avoid, he will literally kill you if he sees you. And what the hell are you back her for anyway?" He wasn't there for me then he left. Why was he back, all the past hit me and I started to get angry.

"Billy wanted to come back he missed Charlie and you and Emmett."

"Well he's a bit late there, Charlie left two days ago."

"Your kidding right?"

"Why would I joke about something like that" I was getting louder and people were starting to look, I didn't care.

"Bella calm down, it's just I didn't think Charlie would do something like that."

"Well Jacob you wouldn't know much of what any of us would do since you decided not to care anymore."

"Bella I didn't know how to help you"

"Renne had just died Jacob, you give someone time when they loss a parent. You just gave up!"

"I know Bella, it was stupid I know that now."

"Well do you know that I fell to pieces when you left, I had no one. I had Charlie and Emmett yes, but I needed you and you weren't there. How do you think I felt then Jacob. I wouldn't even talk, that is why Emmett is going to kill you."

"Bella that wasn't my fault."

"You're the one that left me… I know you asked Billy to leave, he said no but you insisted. Why would you leave me?" I had tears in my eyes. I had forgotten about Edward, he was standing to the side gob smacked.

"I didn't leave the Bella I loved, I left the other Bella. The dead Bella" I just up at him. And I couldn't stop the tears that came.

"You know, I thought I knew you Jacob Black. I thought wrong, you're the most ungrateful person alive." I turned and pulled Edward with me. I hadn't even got half of the things I needed I just walked up to the check out and threw all the food on. Edward helped me bag the food and he carried it out to the car. I couldn't even talk to Edward I had to see Emmett. I pulled out my phone and dialled Emmett's number.

"Emmett I need to talk to you know. Meet me at our place."

"I'm already here, and Rosalie is her too."

"Emmett I don't care who is there I have to talk to you know. I will be over in a minute" I shut the phone down. Edward was just getting into the car.

"My place." He just nodded. We got there in record timing.

"Leave the food, in now!" We walked up the path and Emmett opened the door.

"Bella, what's up?" I ran up and hugged him.

"He's back"

"Who Charlie?"

"Yeah right!" I mocked a laugh. "Jacob!!!" Emmett's face went to complete anger. I pushed him into the house even though he was trying to fight past me. "Emmett your hurting me. SIT DOWN!!!" I yelled at Emmett. "Edward shut the door and sit down" Edward looked terrified. "Sorry Edward, you know nothing.. Emmett explain to Edward." Emmett took a deep breath and I went into the kitchen to calm down. Rosalie was in here.

"Bella are you ok?" She walked over and hugged me. I honestly didn't expect that.

"Thanks Rosalie, I'm fine." I broke the hug and went to the fridge to get the last bottle of water. I took a drink and took a deep breath and went back into the living room. Emmett and Edward were both looking at each other with there hands balled into fists they both jumped up and headed for the door. Oh shit.

"Both of you two sit down." They both looked at me then turned to the door again. Oh GREAT!

"Edward please stay." I looked at him with puppy eyes and I knew he wouldn't be able to resist it. He turned and sat on the chair.

"Emmett leave it the now" Edward spoke to Emmett and he sat down on the sofa.

"Emmett don't do anything stupid, I'm just going to avoid him."

"Bella he was your best friend, you can't ignore him forever. And I need to teach him a lesson because he hurt you" Emmett had a smug look on his face.

"I don't need Jacob, I have Edward." I moved over and sat on his knee. Emmett looked between me and Edward.

"Your kidding right?" I jumped off of Edward.

"Why does everyone think I'm joking today, have I got a sign saying clown on me." I looked all over me and then walked to the mirror to check my head. "What's everyone problem?" Rosalie started chuckling and so did Emmett and Edward. "Rose come out of the kitchen." She walked out and smiled at me.

"You know Bella, that's the first time you've called me Rose" I smiled back.

"Yeah, you aren't as bad as I thought you were." She walked over and hugged me again, I returned it and then looked over to Edward. He was smiling.

"I told you Bella" I knew he was going to say it.

"You know nothing Cullen" Emmett erupted in laughter.

"Your right there Cullen. You know nothing." Rose and Emmett said in sync. Edward was sitting in the corner terrified.

"How is there something I should know that I don't?"

"Actually Em, he probably already knows."

"What do I probably know?" Edward was really confused and this made me laugh.

"That I have bad mood swings, I can be fine one minute then crazy the next."

"Aww I already know that. Out in the field. In the store. And I also know she has a bad sense of direction." He started laughing.

"Ohh yeah… Emmett guess what I did last night?"

"What did you do last night Bella?" He asked sarcastically.

"I went for a walk in the forest. The deer's aren't after me after all." Emmett's mouth hit the floor. I walked back over and sat on Edward's knee. He wrapped his arm and my waist. Rosalie walked over to Emmett and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Em, pick your mouth up" Rosalie was laughing.

"Your kidding right Bells?"

"What the hell" I jumped up and turned to face Edward. "Where does it say liar?" Edward started laughing and pulled me back down.

"No Emmett she really did, that's where we were last night, she got lost and phoned me to find her." Edward still had his arm wrapped around my waist and had his chin leaning on my shoulder.

"Well… the least I can say is well done Bells."

"Now Emmett payback for all the years, I'm getting a mouse." Emmett's face went pure white.

"Bella please." I started laughing.

"He believes me the only time I'm lying. Yip that's Emmett." Relief sweep over Emmett's face. And Rose started laughing.

"We should all do something tonight" Rose was looking at the four of us. "We can get Alice to come, we cane go over to my place. Maybe her and Jasper will hit it off. Everyone else has." She looked over to me and Edward and smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I liked that idea. "Want me and Edward to go get Alice the now and you two go get Jasper and we can go to the diner for dinner first or we can go to yours and order pizza?"

"Pizza!" All in sync Edward, Emmett and Rosalie said 'pizza' I found this hilarious and started laughing my head off.

"Ok, when we meeting at your place?" Rose looked at her watch.

"Well Bella it's only three o'clock, how late did you think it was?" Only three o'clock, I looked up at the clock.

"Shit, I thought it was a lot later than that." I was sitting on Edward's lap with everyone sitting watching me. "Why don't we finish buying the food?" Emmett looked around for bags.

"Finish? When did you start?"

"Well I told Edward to leave the bags in the car, but all we got was fruit, donuts ham, maple syrup and one pizza." Me and Edward started giggling.

"What the hell were you both doing?" Confusion flooded Em and Rose's faces.

"Well what you call that game Edward?" I turned my head to look at him.

"I don't know, I made it up on the spot." He shrug his shoulders.

"Well he gave each other letters of food we had to get and went through the store looking for something.. and we were timed." Edward was nodding his head. "It was fun." I leaned down to Edwards ear and whispered. "A tomato is always a vegetable to me." He started laughing.

"Ok… Em, Rose, is a tomato a fruit or vegetable?" I looked at Em and Rose.

"Fruit!"

"Arghh.. I'm going to Google it!" I jumped off Edward and ran upstairs into my room where my ancient computer lay. It was already on, Emmett must have been using it.

I opened up Google and typed in 'tomato – fruit or vegetable?' I was finally proved wrong with evidence. I shut the computer down and walked down the stairs. Everyone was watching me.

"Why do they make you think it's a fruit!!" Emmett started laughing and Edward and Rose joined in as well. I walked into the kitchen to see what I had to get. There wasn't much, just eggs, bottled water, bread, milk and cereal.

"Edward are you coming back to the store with me?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"We're coming too." Everyone followed me out, I liked Edward's car better so we all pilled into his Volvo. I was sitting in the back with Rose and all I could her was Em and Edward whispering.

"What you two talking about?" I looked at both of them.

"Nothing Bells." They both stopped talking when we were driving into the car park.

"I will be one minute, you all wait here." They all nodded and I ran into the store to get what I needed. I was standing in the small line at the check out when a pair of hands clasped around mine. I jumped and turned round to see Mike Newton standing smiling at me. I shook his hand off and turned away.

"Hey Bella, what happened to you?" He looked at my arm and my still bruised face.

"None of your business Mike, now get away from me you creep."

"You've got the check to call anyone a creep Bella Swan, your own father left you." I hated Mike and that pushed me over the edge I turned round and punched him right in the mouth. I paid for all the food then bagged it. Mike started following me on my way out of the store.

"Mike what the fuck do you want?" He looked at me and stepped forward.

"I want you Bella." He went to grabbed my arm.

"Mike you can fuck off, you truly are a creep. Do you not know what no means?" I was getting louder and people going into the store were starting to look.

"Why not Bella? You can't stay single all your life"

"For you information Mike. I'm NOT SINGLE!!!" I turned and started walking back to the car. I felt his hand around my arm again. "Mike let fucking go of me."

"Yeah, who would go out with you Bella?" He looked smug.

"Mike you are stupid, you chase me around trying to kiss me and then throw yourself at me. So whoever is good enough for you is not good enough for anyone else?" I turned to walk away again and he pulled me against him. "Mike fucking let go of me." I could hear someone running from behind me.

"Let her fucking go!!" It was Edward, I felt so relieved. He released my arm and I walked over to Edward.

"And that is who would go out with me" I pointed to Edward, Mike chin hit the floor.

"Bella you are beautiful and all, but he wouldn't go out with you, you can't use any guy as a decoy" Edward walked up to him and punched him in the nose.

"Mike you haven't changed one bit." I felt Edward's hand clasp around mine as we walked back to the car. I took the bags into the back with me and Rose.

"Bella has Mike not learned one lesson from you?"

"I don't know Rose, but he's going to have a sore nose and lip tomorrow."

"You punched him?"

"Yeah, in the store, he grabbed my hand and said something about Charlie, I lost it and punched him on the lip."

"Yep, that's my sister, I taught her very well." Emmett started chuckling.

"Right lets go home and put this away." Edward drove us back to our place and we put all the food away, most of which was fruit. It was four o'clock by the time we go back. Rose and Em were going to Rose's and then me and Edward would pick up Alice and go over at five o'clock.

"Yeah Rose, we will be over at five, bye." I looked at Edward, he was standing smirking. "What do we do now?"

"I have an idea." Edward shut the door.

"What?" He crushed his lips to mine. His tongue sliding across my lips, i separated my lips and our tongues were dancing together. We had to break apart to get air.

"I love you Bella" I looked up into his eyes filled with love.

"I love you too Edward." He kissed me lighting on the lips.

"We are going to my place now and then we will leave for Rose's at four – fifty. That ok?"

"Yeah sure." He looked up and down me.

"You want to get changed first?"

"Nope I like this, unless I'm distracting you." I teased and he started laughing. He opened the door and we headed out to the Volvo. We were almost back at the Cullen's house.

"Do you think Alice will come?"

"You clearly need to get to know Alice, she loves going out" He started giggling. Edward got out of the car and ran round to open my door. He had instructed me to wait.

"Thanks." I took his hand and he helped me out the car. We walked up to the house holding hands. "Does Carlisle and Esme know?"

"Yep."

"How do they know?"

"Bella they could see how much we both liked each other before we noticed it yourselves."

"Really?"

"Yep." Alice was there waiting for us at the door. She looked down at out linked fingers and started jumping up and down.

"Aww you two are so good together." Ok Alice, take a chill pill.

"Thanks Alice." Edward looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "And your coming out with us at five o'clock. We are going to Rose's house."

"Why didn't you call me earlier, I need to get ready."

"Your fine the way you are Alice. And if you go to get ready we're not waiting on you so hurry up." Alice disapeard up the staits.

**Please review. Thanks if you do :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

_**Bella**_

We got to Rose's house at five o'clock on the dot. Alice just kept the clothes on and didn't bother getting changed. When she ran upstairs it was to tell Carlisle and Esme that me and Edward were home. We sat and told her everything that had happened today. I was thinking about Jacob, he was my best friend, but he couldn't stay because I changed. That hurt.

"Bella what pizza topping … whatever, I'm not bothered." Rose ordered three large pizzas. I know that I changed, but I thought my best friend would be there to help me. I felt someone's hand on me arm.

"Bella, you ok?" It was Jazz.

"Yeah Jazz, I'm fine, just been a hectic last few days." He looked at my face were it was bruised.

"Bella that looks sore."

"It is, very sore."

"At least you can say it was Emmett, he's going to look like a right dick when he says yeah Bella broke my nose." We were both chuckling and looking over at Emmett. Jazz always knew how to cheer me up. I looked round to see Alice standing watching Jazz. Rose was right, these two were going to hit it off. "Hey Bells, who's that?" He pointed towards Alice.

"That's Alice, Edwards twin." Jazz's chin looked like it had fell off. "Go get her then." He looked at me. "GO!!" He smiled at me and walked over to Alice, she looked pleased.

'Ding Dong'

"PIZZA!!!!" Emmett and Edward shouted in sync and both ran for the door. Emmett paid for it and brought in the pizzas.

Me and Edward shared a spicy chicken one. Em and Rose had cheese and tomato and Alice and Jazz had a BBQ chicken pizza.

"Why don't we play a game?" Emmett always wanted to play games. "Let's play 'Your First' Everyone up for it." Everyone said yeah except for me.

"Bella, you up for it?" I looked at him. He knew I hated this game.

"Argh… ok!"

"Great." He thought for a minute. "Ok, your first pet?" He went to Alice first.

"Me and Edward had three pet mice." Emmett looked at them both.

"And you aren't planning on replacing them anytime soon?" Emmett's face was comical.

"No Emmett, not while you're around." Alice reassured him. He pointed to Jazz.

"Dad got me and Rose a snake, but Rose was to scared of it so we took it back to the shop." I can remember him telling me that. She thought it was so cool then she seen a documentary on snakes the next day and demanded they got rid of it. Emmett answered himself.

"I had a goldfish and it died after it's third day with us. _Rest in Peace – __Mickey._"

"Emmett you never made sense to me, your afraid of mice and you named your goldfish after _Mickey Mouse_." Everyone erupted in laughter.

"My first pet was Ricky the rabbit and Emmett killed him." Everyone looked to Emmett.

"Hold on one minute, the rabbit got put down."

"Yes because you stepped on it and broke nearly every bone in it's body."

"Ok, I killed her rabbit. But it was an accident. _Rest in peace – __Ricky."_

"Ok. Your first crush?" He pointed to Alice.

"A weird guy called James, no one her will know him except Edward."

"You had a crush on James!" He was pretending to be sick. "Alice I thought I knew you, he was vile."

"Yeah well nothing happened did it. No so shut it."

"Ok Edward?"

"Erm… Tanya."

"Aww Edward you've got a cheek. She was a two faced bitch."

"Yeah well I found that out the hard way didn't I"

"Jasper?"

"Jessica"

"Ok.. Rose?"

"You" She smiled at Emmett.

"Mines was Rose too." They were both looking into each others eyes. I was praying they had forgot about me.

"Bella?"

"Argh…… Tyler."

"Aww Bella your joking right?"

"I wish I was. But that's why this game is called first's. That doesn't stand anymore." I looked to Edward and smiled.

"Ok. Your first kiss?" Emmett carried on in the same order as before.

"I did say nothing happened between me and James. But he was my first kiss."

"Aww Alice. And mines was Tanya."

"Jessica."

"Emmett was my first kiss."

"Ross was mine." Everyone looked at me.

"Argh!!! Mike Newton" I buried my face into my hands and fell back into the chair.

"That jackass today?" Edward was chuckling. "Ok.. sorry Bella." He smiled at me.

"Ok.. first date?" Great. Can't he ask a simple question like your first holiday. Ha.

"James."

"Alice fuck I thought nothing happened between you two. And mines was Tanya."

"Mines was Em."

"Mines was Rose." They were both smiling at each other. Please forget me.

"I'm going for a drink"

"Ohh no you don't!!" Everyone shouted in sync.

"I'm thirsty." Emmett looked at me. "Mike." I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I filled a glass with water and downed it in one. I went back in and Edward was still laughing.

"Edward give it a break will you." I glared at him and sat back down.

"Ok, your first boyfriend/girlfriend?" This was ok for me.

"James."

"You actually classed him as your boyfriend? You unbelievable Alice Cullen. And mines was Tanya."

"Yeah, you who went with the most bitchiest person in the school."

"Jessica." Jazz and Jess had only broke up a few month ago. Rose and Emmett were the same surprisingly.

"Bella?"

"Oh.. Edward"

"Your joking Bella, no one before him?" Alice was gob smacked.

"Nope." Edward was on the floor next to my chair so I slipped of the edge of it onto the floor and cuddled into his arm.

"Ok.. your first time?" Oh great. What Mike was trying to say outside the store was you don't want to be a virgin all your life. Stupid asshole.

"James."

"I give up with you Alice Cullen. Tanya" I quickly jumped up and walked out of the living room before anyone could stop me. I went into the kitchen and sat on one of the counters. What will Edward think. Maybe he's glad but shocked, I will think that, that's something good. My arm was starting to get sore, so I took the aspirin out of my pocket that I had brought with me. Filled up the glass again and took the aspirin. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Everyone was talking except Edward. He watched me walk to the door and stop. Everyone went silent.

"My first hasn't happened yet." I walked and sat on the chair. Emmett smiled at me as he knew how much that took for me to do that.

"Last question. But it's not a first. Who do you want be with forever?."

Alice looked around and just blurted it out. "Jasper." She shut her hand over her mouth. Jasper ignored her.

"Alice." Everyone was smiling at Alice as she took her hand away from her mouth. She jumped into Jasper's lap and started kissing him. Emmett was whistling and hooting. Rose turned to Emmett.

"I want to be with Emmett forever." They two had been going out for about three years now, they were truly great for each other, I couldn't deny that. Emmett turned to her and smiled.

"Rosalie you will be with me forever." This time Edward started whistling and hooting. What were boys like. I moved back down to the floor again and cuddled into Edwards arm.

"I want to be with Bella for eternity." I smiled at him. I didn't even have to answer. I just started kissing him. It was the best feeling kissing Edward. I was like electricity going through me. But I liked it. We broke apart to Jazz's whistling and hooting.

"Thanks Jazz." I could feel my cheeks burning up and I buried my face into Edward's shoulder.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Emmett was bouncing on his seat.

"Em, what's the point in that, the main questions you use in 'truth or dare' we have just used for 'your first' so we will basically be playing dare!" Emmett looked at me and nodded his head.

"Ok, lets play 'dare' and Bella can choose the dares" He only picked me because the last time I played this I couldn't think of any dares. Angela had gave me some ideas the last time I was at her place. Emmett would be sorry now.

"Ok." Emmett knew something was up because I sounded confident. "Emmett your going first. Payback for the time you made me eat the worm." Everyone grunted. "Alice you like giving make-overs?"

"Ohh yes" Alice was grinning at me.

"Well Emmett I dare you to let Alice give you a make-over" Emmett eye's popped out of his head.

"NO WAY!"

"Well the forfeit is much worse" I hadn't really thought of one yet but I would make sure it would be worse than this. He looked at me and I gave him a wicked grin.

"Ok Bella, but it will be your turn soon." I was about to ruin Alice's night.

"And Alice while your at it, you've to take all your make-up off and mess your hair. And dress in Emmett's clothes." She looked at Emmett as he stood up. He was massive.

"Bella I will down in his clothes." Her eyes were pleading.

"Forfeit?"

"Ok Ok." The both ran up stairs. I was getting hi-fives from everyone. They didn't know what was coming for all of them though.

An hour later Emmett walks down the stairs in with a multi-colored clowns wig on. He had one of Rose's old dresses on. It had been ripped at the back so he could fit in it. He had mascara, eye liner and eye shadow on. He looked hilarious. Beside him was a furious Alice. With clothes about 10 sizes to big for her. She had trouble coming down the stairs and almost fell when Emmett's long trouser leg wrapped around he foot.

'Click Click' Everyone had there phone out and was taking pictures.

"Get the phones away you twats." Emmett was running down the stairs to take the phones away when he fell. There was a loud bang and a very big mound on the floor. I jumped up and ran to him.

"Em, you ok?" He was groaning.

"I think I'm fine." Alice helped me get him up while everyone else sat in the living room laughing there heads off.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us." Alice walked over and slapped Edward on the shoulder. "He could have hurt himself there and all of you think it's funny." She pointed to Rose, Jazz and Edward. "You're all just immature." She sat down on the arm of the chair I was on.

"Alice you look great." I had to complement her. She did complete her dare.

"Shut it Bella." She glared down at me. And I swear if looks could kill I would sure be dead. Emmett sat down next to Rose. I had blanked out, I couldn't think of anymore dares. Ah.. not to good, but it will be a laugh.

"Jazz, I want you to phone Mike and ask him what he's wearing because your feeling horny." Alice erupted in laughter and I handed him my phone.

"Bella, I really hate you."

"Thanks Jazz I love you too." I stuck my tongue out at him and he started dialing the number. He put the phone on speaker so we all could hear.

"Bella?" Mike sounded excited but confused.

"No Mike it's Jazz, I was wondering what you were wearing."

"Why the fuck you wanna know that?"

"Because I'm horny and want you." Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"Jazz are you gay?"

"Yes, have you got a problem with that?" Jazz was playing along with it, but if this got out he was going to be sorry. The phone went dead and everyone erupted in laughter, even Jazz.

"See Jazz it wasn't that bad." He gave me the finger and started laughing. "Ok Rose, I want you dye your hair bright pink" Rose had beautiful hair, but I just wanted to see if she was as tuff as she made out to be.

"NO WAY BELLA!!" She screamed and I nearly fell off the chair.

"Ok, your forfeit… eat a worm"

"Bella you think of the most disgusting things don't you?" I just nodded, but she headed into the kitchen and got a glass of water. "Well get me a worm!" Fuck, she really was going to eat a worm. I tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Go, get a big worm." He jumped up and jazz followed him out into the front garden.

Ten minutes later they came in with a worm about ten centimeters long.

"Your kidding right?" She looked at the worm Edward held out in front of her. She looked at it for about a minute then picked it up and threw it in her mouth and swallowed it whole. She opened her mouth to show it wasn't there and then threw down the water. I started applauding and she bowed her head. Emmett looked at me.

"What's Edward dare?"

"He's going to the diner and the first girl he sees he going flirt with her." I don't think I had thought this one through clearly as there were plenty of girls in Forks a lot better looking than me, what if he seen something he liked. He shrug his shoulder and stood up. "Everyone coming?"

"No!" Emmett obviously didn't want to go.

"I will stay will Em." Rose always stayed with Em, it was kind of cute.

"Want us to video it?" They both nodded. Me, Alice, Jazz and Edward got into Edwards Volvo and headed towards the diner. When we got to there, Mike, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler were all standing.

"Ok Edward all you have to do is walk by them and one of those bitches will come over to you. Trust me." Alice and Jazz were giggling in the back seat . Edward jumped out of the Volvo and walked passed them. I was right, Lauren put her and out and grabbed Edward's arm. She started rubbing his arm and he clearly looked uncomfortable. I was finding it hard to watch. I clearly hadn't thought this through. I had never been jealous of anyone before and jealousy was kicking in right now. I looked out the passenger side window so I didn't have to look. Jazz cleared his throat.

"Bella, I dare you to go save Edward." I looked round and seen Jazz and Alice with big grins on there faces. I hopped out of the car and walked over.

"Hey baby." Edward seen me before I could even say anything.

"Hey." He had the biggest smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss me.

"What the fuck?" Lauren glared at me. "Your going out with Bella?" Her eyes popped out of there head.

"Yeah, you assumed I was single." Edward winked at me.

"Your going with Bella fucking Swan, just look at her, she looks like she's been hit by a bus, and Bella how's Charlie. Ohh, you wouldn't know." She gave me and evil grin. She could fuck about with me, but not Charlie. I turned my head away and tried to calm down. It didn't work. I swung round and punched her in the jaw. She hit the ground.

"Fuck sake Bella." Mike ran over.

"I suppose you didn't warn her not to say anything about Charlie then." He helped Lauren up. I started walking away when I felt someone pulling on my hair. Jessica pulled me to the ground and started kicking me on my already bruised side. She kicked me right in the ribs and I could swear I heard a crack. I heard car doors open and Jazz and Alice running over. Edward pushed Jessica into her car. I was lying on the ground trying not to make a sound, I knew if I opened my mouth I would scream with the pain going down my side.

"Hey Mike." Jazz waved at Mike. Mikes face went to pure horror.

"Leave her alone." I was still on the ground, Alice was standing in front of me, with Jessica and Lauren trying to get to me. Edward lifted me up off the ground and started walking back to the car. Alice and Jazz followed him. Edward lay me across the backseat of the car lay my head on his lap.

"FUCK!!!!" I clutched onto my ribs. "She's fucking broke my ribs the stupid cow."

"Bella calm down, Jazz take us to A&E, we need to see if her ribs are ok." Edward looked down at me and shook his head. "Bella you seem quite accident prone."

"That wasn't an accident, and either was Emmett, I think people like kicking the shit out of me that's all." The pain was getting worse and I started sobbing into Edward's shirt.

"Bella your going to be fine, it's ok." He was right, it wasn't as if I was going to die. But it was so sore. We were at the A&E in no time, we waited ten minutes before I was seen, I dragged Edward in with me. They x-rayed me side and you could clearly see that she had broken two of my ribs. The nurse wrapped a bandage around my ribcage and gave me pain killers. We all got back into the car and I sat in the back with Edward. We were almost back at Jazz's place.

"Can you all do me a favor?" I didn't want Emmett to know about this. "Don't tell Em."

"Bella, he has to know." Jazz was usually right, but not this time.

"Why?" Emmett would only try to kill Lauren and Jessica if he found out. And maybe Rose would too. I don't know, but he couldn't fine out.

"He's your big brother Bella. He will want to know when someone breaks two of your ribs."

"Yeah Jazz, Emmett will go crazy at her, you know what he is like. He can't find out." Everything was silent.

"Bella, Jazz is right, you have to tell Emmett." I couldn't argue with Edward.

"FINE!! But if he goes all crazy." I poked him in the chest. "You're the one who is stopping him." Edward started rubbing his chest. We all got out of the car and were walking up the path.

"Jazz, Mike's face when you waved at him. That was just priceless." We all walked into the house laughing our heads off at the memory of Mike's horror stuck face.

"What happened?" I looked at Emmett and walked into the kitchen. Alice and Rose followed me in.

"Bella what happened?" Rose was looking at me then Alice. I lifted up my shirt.

"I got into a little fight."

"What happened?" I still hadn't really answered her question.

"Lauren started flirting with Edward, I went out, she said something about Charlie, I punched her, Jessica dragged me to the ground and started kicking me in the ribs. Jazz drove us to A&E and I have two broken ribs." Alice was nodding while I was going through the list.

"I'm going to kill her." Rose looked like she was about to loss it.

"Rose, I brought it on, I punched her." I didn't really believe that but it was the only way to try and stop her from killing Jessica even though I didn't mind. We stood in silence, we could hear Emmett shouting then the front door slamming shut. Shit he was going after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

_**Bella**_

Emmett was actually going to kill Jessica and Lauren. I wouldn't mind that, but the fact is i love Emmett, he's the only blood family i have left. He won't actually kill her. Will he?

"EMMETT!!!!!! DON'T PLEASE" I ran out of the kitchen in so much pain, my ribs were so sore. I ran out the front door to see Edward getting in the car to go help Em. He is a traitor.

"EMMETT!!!! EDWARD!!!!" I knew i wouldn't be able to stop Emmett so i grabbed Jasper and dragged him towards the car before they pulled away. I stood in front of the car so they couldn't pull away.

"Jazz, you stop Em and get him inside." Jazz went to Em's door and pulled him out of the car and dragged him back to the house. He was literally fighting with him. I looked at Edward who was sitting in the drivers seat of his Volvo. He waved his hand for me to come to him. I shook my head and followed Em and Jazz into the house. I could see the hurt spread all over Edward's face. He said he would stop Em, but instead he joined Em in the quest to kill Jessica and Lauren. I marched right up to Em and slapped him on the side of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING BELLA?" Emmett's eyes were popping out of his head.

"Em, so what she kicked me in the ribs, i brought it on didn't i, so no big deal" I don't know why i was telling Em this. I would love for him to attack both Lauren and Jessica.

"Yeah Bells, your right, can i break two ribs on your other side. You just slapped me on the head so you brought it on." I glared at him. He always twisted things around. Edward walked in and i turned to start on him.

"Yeah, so much for stopping him" I was actually losing it. I was yelling at Edward. Well i don't care anymore. "I'm going home. Jazz get your car."

"Bella i can take you" Edward's eyes were pleading and it hurt to turn him down.

"No thanks." Jazz picked his car keys up and followed me out to his car. We were driving back to my house and it was so silent it was unbearable.

"Bella, Em is only looking out for you. And Edward just wanted to kill them as much as Em did. Give them a break." I looked at Jazz and he looked terrified. It was then i noticed i was breathing in and out heavily and i had my good hand clutched in a fist.

"Jazz i know. But Em's all i've got left, if something happened to him. And Edward, Jazz i love him, i don't think i could survive without him." He nodded. We were back home and i just wanted to go to bed. "Thanks Jazz. See you Monday probably." I went to get out the car when Jazz hand grabbed mine.

"Bella take care and don't do anything stupid, please." I nodded and got out the car. I walked up the same old boring path into the empty house. I went straight to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I took the new tablets the nurse gave me and i went upstairs to put the cream on my leg and my face. I didn't realise it was nine o'clock already, so i decided to go to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Edward where are you going?" Edward was walking away, and no matter how fast i ran, i could grab him.

"Away, i don't belong here." He kept moving and suddenly disappeared like a ghost.

"EDWARD!!!" I jumped out the bed, 5.40am. It was only a dream. The house was too quiet, you usually could her Charlie snoring, it felt weird. I realized then that i was panting. Maybe the dream was a sign and Edward was leaving. He can't leave, i love him. Does he know what that would do to me. I looked around and realised i was kneeling on the floor. I started crying and put my head in my hands. I rocked back and forth to try and calm myself down.

8.55am. There was a loud bang downstairs and i woke up. I was lying on the floor, and the pain in my ribs was unbearable. I tried to get up but i was in too much pain. I pulled myself to the bed and pushed my self up. I stumbled back but grabbed onto the side unit to keep myself up. I walked over to the mirror, i looked a mess, big puffy red eyes from where i had been crying last night. I walked downstairs to see what the noise was. Emmett was in the kitchen frantically trying to cook something, i ignored him and went to get a bottle of water and the tablets that the nurse gave me.

"Bella?"

"What Emmett?" He winced back at the tone of my voice.

"Sorry about last night, Jazz told me why you were upset, and i understand now. I didn't look at it from your side." I looked up at Emmett's big pleading eyes.

"It's fine Em, just think about me before you go to hit someone." He nodded and carried on. With whatever he was trying to make.

"And Bells, how are your ribs?" He looked down at me and i realized i was clutching my side.

"Sore as fuck!" I lay back on the sofa, my back was killing me as well, but that's only because i was lying on the floor for the last three hours.

"By the way Bella everyone is coming over in about ten minutes, i thought you would have been up already."

"It's fine, just let me lie down for a little while then i will be ok." I started to dose off. 'BANG BANG!' "Awk, tell the pixie to go away!" I was still tired and i hadn't washed. I still looked like i had been crying. "Emmett get the bloody door!"

"Ok Bells, calm it." Emmett slowly walked to the door.

"MORNING!!" Alice squealed as Em opened the door.

"Alice i've already seen you this morning" Alice slapped him on the arm.

"I was talking to Bella!" Great. Pixie alert.

"Who gave her caffine?" I looked at everyone standing there. Rose, Jazz and Em. Where was Edward! The DREAM!!!

"Bella what makes you think someone has gave me caffine." Em was shutting the door. No one else was coming. I felt my eyes popping out my head. I wouldn't be able to survive without him. I climbed off the sofa and ran up the stairs. What if he wasn't coming back. I sat on the bed and started crying again.

**_Alice_**

"What the hell is the matter with her?" Emmett watched Bella run upstairs clutching her side in pain. I knew what was up with her, she thinks Edward doesn't want to be here.

"Give me one minute" I ran upstairs and into her room. She was sitting on the bed crying. "Bella, he's coming over, he's getting food for Emmett at the store." She looked up from her hands and started wiping her eyes. "Alice, i thought he had gone. My dream freaked me out last night, then when he didn't come through the door i thought it was true." I pulled her into a hug, she was a mess, look at her. Broken arm, ribs, bruised side and ribs, and scrapes all down her. She was crying over my brother because she thought he had left. She looks worse than when Charlie left. I turned round to see Edward standing in the door way.

**_Bella_**

"Bella are you ok?" I knew that voice. I jumped out of Alice's arms and ran for him. I blocked out all pain and jumped praying that he would catch me. I felt the warmth of his arm wrap around me. I let out a sigh. I was were i wanted to be. Alice started giggling. "What?" I looked round to Alice and she was still giggling. "You both look so good together. Don't loss her Edward." Alice left me and Edward to some privacy. "Edward I thought you had gone." I gripped onto him tighter, not wanting to loss him. I felt like he was going to disappear. "Bella." He grabbed my face so i was looking in his eyes. "Don't be so stupid." His lips crushed mine and it felt amazing, his tounge slid across my lip, so i let him enter, out tounges danced with each other and i felt like i was floating. He pulled away, as we forgot how to breath literally. We both stood in the doorway panting. "Bella your going to be the death of me." He grabbed my hand and started down the stairs. Everyone was standing watching Edward and i come down the stairs. And everyone knows how i hate attention, but before i could fall i grabbed Edward's shoulder.

"Bella can't walk down stairs either." Emmett was always the joker. He was chuckling to himself.

"What you mean 'either'? You done this to me." I pointed up and down me. "And they bitches down that to me." I pointed to my ribs. "So i havn't actually cause myself any damage." I smiled smuggly at him.

"Ok Bells. Your right. But you haven't done any damage to yourself YET!"

"Yeah your right Em. I'm an accident magnet." I plopped down on the sofa next to Jazz. "So Jazz, who is going to take my place on the team?" He looked at me and shrugg his shoulders. "Aww Jazz you need to know for Monday." He sat thinking for a few minutes. Everyone else was engaged in their own conversations. "I think I will keep Ang on the team, but bring Mike out for your spot until your ready to play." I nodded. "That should be fine, just make sure it doesn't become a permament spot for him. Remind him thta i am coming back." I really hated Mike down to my gutts, but he would be best for my spot, UNTIL i returned.

"Who's up for paintball?" Em had a big grin across his face. "Yeah Em i'm up for it clearly." I waved to him and stuck my finger up at him. "Bells you can be immature, you know that?" Now that coming from Emmett. That had me in a fit of giggles. And i wasn't that only one Rosalie and Jazz were laughing there heads off. "Yeah Em. I'm the immature one." I said sacastically. I walked into the kitchen and got more asprin, my ribs were in agony. I was standing day dreaming for a minuter, wondering if Charlie would ever come back. "Hey Em, come her a minute" He rushed into the kitchen with a concerned look on his face. "What's up Bells?" I didn't quite know what to say. "Erm... do you think Charlie will ever come back." I was standing watching as Em's eyes slowly filled with tears. He looked away. "Em turn round." He turned round just as one tear escaped from his eye. I grabbed him into a hug. I don't care about my ribs. Fuck the pain. Me and Em hadn't really spooken about this, but i had to know. Before i knew it i was crying aswell. What if we never seen Charlie again, it would be like ...... he died. "Bells, to be honest, i think it's a very slim chance he will show up again. He is never going to be able to sort himself out. So there will be no point in him coming back. He couldn't stop for us when we begged. So what's changed since the last time." I nodded into his shirt. I handed him the tissues that were on the counter. He took them and chuckled lightly to himself. "You know Bells, it doesn't really matter if Charlie comes back. You always have me." He stepped forward and swung me over his shoulder gently so not to hurt me. "Yeah, i know Em." He walked back into the living room and plopped me down on the sofa.

"Hey Bells, me and Rose are going shopping. Fancy the ride. We won't make you buy anything, are you up for it?" Alice was looking down at me with pleading eyes. "Um... sure, when we leaving?" Alice's face now had a big grin on it. That made me chuckle. "Well, as soon as your dressed and ready to go." I nodded and got up off the couch. "Back in a few." I went up stairs and got ready, it took a little longer than i thought, seeing everything i had was hurting my ribs. So i decided to raid Emmett's room. I found a t-shirt miles to big, but it would do. I threw my hair up and went downstairs. "Bella, why you got my t-shirt on?" Emmett watched me as i walked down the stairs. "Well all my other t-shirts are hurting my ribs, so i needed something baggy, you know." He just nodded. "You ready?" Alice was bouncing out the door. "You sure no ones gave her caffine?" Everyone chuckled as we left.

It didn't take long for Alice to get to Port Angeles, with her dangerous driving. I was in the back sit scared stiff. She was swirving in and out of cars. It was terrifying.

"Come on Bella, it wasn't that bad." Alice glared at me when we got out the car. "Yeah Alice, it was. I've never seen anyone drive so fast and i was sure you almost hit a car." I looked back at the road. "Bella, you are alive... well barely, look at you." She had an evil glint in her eye. "Alice, what the hell are you thinking?" She looked at Rosalie and the both nodded. What now, talking in there own silent language cause i definatley didn't hear anything. "Lets get you some new 'baggy' clothes Bella." Alice grabbed my good arm and pulled me towards the mall. You have got to be kidden me. She is going to dress me up like a doll. I can see it in my head right now. We walked into the first shop, most of it was baggy clothes, exactly what i needed. I lifted up a t-shirt, it had a lion on the front of it. For some reason it reminded me of Edward, it's hair looked like Edwards. I started chuckling. "Bella?" Alice and Rosalie had both stopped and turned to face me. I held up the shirt to them. "Edward." I pointed to the shirt and the both started chuckling. I didn't have any money with me at all, Rose and Alice wanted to go shopping, not me. So i put the t-shirt back on the rack. Alice started chuckling and walked over to the rack shaking her head. She picked up the t-shirt and bought it. She walked back over to me and handed me the bag. "Thanks Alice. But don't make a habit of that, i am only taking it because it reminds me of Edward." She chuckled again. "No Bella, you better get used to this" She turned and walked out of the shop with Rose on her heals.

I couldn't really be bothered shopping. I was tired and sore. I wanted to go home. I followed them out of the shop, but instead of turning right, i turned left and headed for the exit. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through it until i found Edward's number.

"Hey, i need a favor!" I was looking over my shoulder to see if Rose and Alice had noticed yet. "Where are you?"

"Hey Bells, i'm in Port Angeles ... Emmett wanted to go to his favorite 'shop'

"Well get over to the mall, i'm too tired and sore. Take me home before i hitch a ride."

"Ok, I'm just around the corner ... give me about a minute."

"Ok, Hurry though they might come looking for me." It took me a minute to think… yeah Emmett's favorite shop was around the corner, the porn shop. I wonder if Rose knows. I chuckled lightly to myself.

Edward's car rounded the corner and i sighed in releif, that was before i heard the clicking of Rose's heals. "Oh Shit." I mumbeld to myself. I jogged towards Edward's car, i could her there heals catching up with me and i started to panic, all of a sudden, silence. I slowed down as i neared his car only to be grabbed by my wrist. What the heck ? I turned round to see Alice and Rose standing with big grins on their faces, and also no shoes. "Alice let go!" i swung my arm and she let go only for Rose to cling on and drag me back to hell. I watched Edward chuckle in his car as i was gragged away. Yeah, bloody halarious.

* * * * *

**A/N : Just wondering if someone could please review, because i don't know if anyone is enjoying it or not. I would be grateful. Thanks :DD xxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

_**Bella**_

The shopping trip from hell was another two long agonizing hours. After my attempt to escape Alice and Rose, they both refused to leave my side, one would always be with me. Both terrified I would try and run. About ten minutes after Alice and Rose had dragged me from Edward's car, he text me and told me sorry for laughing and that I should _try_ and enjoy myself. Yeah right, with Alice and Rose the shopping freaks.

We were now on our way back home, the car filled with bags with clothes, most in which Alice and Rose wanted to buy for me, I refused. It didn't help though, fifteen shops later with about thirty bags they decided it was time to go home. I was sitting in the back with my head lying on a few bags. I started to drift off, and let sleep take me. I woke up when someone started moving bags and making a lot of noise. "Bella get off the bag of clothes!" Alice's voice rang through the car. I groaned and grabbed the bag tighter in response. I heard her shut the door of the car and I drifted back to sleep.

Jacob was there with Mike Newton, they were laughing at me, I turned around and there was Jessica with her tongue down Edward's throat. I started crying and shouting. "Noooo!" I was brought out of the nightmare by someone lightly shaking me. I looked up hoping to see Edward but was shocked when I seen Jacob standing at the door of the car. "What the hell do you want Jacob?" my voice was full of venom. He flinched back. "I came to say I'm sorry Bella, I was stupid and naïve back then. I have changed." He put his hand on the top of my thigh. What the fuck was he doing. "What the fuck Jacob?" I slapped his hand away. I pulled myself to the other door and swung it open. I felt the pain run up my side as I literally jumped out of the car. I grabbed the bags and walked past Jacob towards the house. "Bella, what ever happened to you?" I flinched back, hello? "Jacob, well if you remember back, I was quite close to Renne and then when she died I fell to pieces, can you remember that, that's when I changed." He shook his head. "NO Bella, I would rather have the 'dead Bella' than this one, your always so moody and …… annoying." I dropped the bags and turned and started walking towards him. "Well Jacob I changed when you left, you dropped of the face of the earth." I started poking him on his chest. He was wincing in pain. "And Jacob, I don't care what you would rather have, I am not yours to have." I turned and picked up the bags.

I started walking back up the path to the house when I felt Jacob's hand on my wrist. He swung me around and before I could say a word he crushed his lips on mine. I tried to pull away, but he was hold my head so I couldn't escape. I started slapping him on his head struggling to get away. I brought my knee up and got him right in the balls. He fell back. "Jacob I really do HATE YOU!!!" I pulled back my fist and punched him on his eye. I felt the tears running down my face as I picked up the bags and ran through the front door and slammed it shut. I dropped the bags at the door and ran up the stairs the tears streaming down my face. I shut my door and fell down behind it with my knees up at my face. I heard Emmett's big feet running up the stairs. He started banging on my door. "Bella what's the matter?" I shook my head into my hands. "Emmett go away." I heard him sigh. "Bella let me in or I will come through your window, remember the last time?" Yeah I do, he jumped from the tree and almost broke the window. "Emmett leave me ALONE!" Argh … what's the matter with people.

What if Edward leaves me because Jacob kissed me? I wouldn't be able to live without him. I could keep it from him but it would feel wrong lying to him like that. I sat for about five minutes just crying into my hands. I got off the ground and walked over to my pin board, it was like a photo album of just me and Jacob. I ripped every picture off it and walked into the bathroom dumping them in the tub. I walked down stairs, ignoring everyone. Straight into the kitchen. I opened up the drawer and pulled out the matches. I may be losing my mind but it didn't want to rip the photos or through them away, I wanted to burn them until they were ashes. I walked past everyone who was looking at me with pity, that was until they seen the matches. "Bella what the fuck are you doing?" Emmett launched at my hand to take the matches but I snatched my hand away. "Don't fucking touch me Emmett!" I warned him and glared at him. "Bella what happened outside? I was about to come and get you when you came in." I shook my head and started walking away, the tears still in my eyes. Rose grabbed my hand. "Bella what are you doing?" I smiled. "Something I should have done a long time ago." I changed my mind and decided to make the small fire in the back yard. I lifted all the pictures and anything else that reminded me of Jacob. There was Jacob's jumper that I still had, that was how much I missed him. Movie tickets he had dragged me to see. I marched back downstairs with it all in a bag. Emmett gave me a questioning look. I walked out the back door, I walked a few feet then tipped the contents of the bag out. Emmett's eyes popped out of his head when he seen the picture of Jacob. "Bella what the fuck happened?" Emmett knew it was to do with Jacob, anything to beat the shit out of him. Maybe I would let him this time. I lit the match and threw it onto the pill. It caught light instantly and I smirked as I watched each picture of that bastard burn. Why did he have to kiss me? What the hell is his fucking problem. I could feel the anger building up in me. I clenched my fist, I spun around and punched the top of the trash can. "What the fuck Bella? What THE HELL HAPPENED?" Emmett was furious now. "Emmett why does he want to make my life hell?" Emmett clenched his fists. "What did he do?" Emmett was shaking with fear. "He-He-He" Every word got stuck in my throat. Everyone was standing watching me. "He kissed me Emmett, I fucking hate him." I fell to my knees and started sobbing, this is the part where Edward leaves me.

I looked up to see Edward and Emmett round the corner of the house. I don't care if Emmett kills Jacob, he deserves everything he is going to get. I pulled myself off the ground and found a bucket, I walked into the house and filled it up with water. I walked back outside to Rose and Alice still routed in their places. I threw the water of the remaining few flames. I cleared my throat to snap Rose and Alice out of whatever they were in. "Are you two ok?" I shook Alice lightly. "Bella, who the hell is Jacob?" I look at both of them. "my ex-best friend." I was about to walk back to the house when Alice grabbed my arm. "Bella, what is his second name?" I looked up at Alice. "Black, Jacob Black." She gasped. "What Alice?" She glanced between me and Rose. "Remember when we played that games, Edward kept mentioning Tanya?" Me and Rose both nodded. "Well she cheated on Edward with Jacob Black, the only thing is Edward never meet Jacob, so he wouldn't have recognized him at the store."

_**Edward**_

Why did the name Jacob black sound familiar to me ? I noticed it in the store the other day, but i let it pass me, but it is bugging me. Why had i heard of him before. Anyway right now me and Emmett are on our quest to find Jacob and beat the shit out of him. He kissed Bella knowing she wasn't single. Makes me sick! And why the fuck have i heard the name before. "ARGH!!!" Emmett looked at me. "Edward, she wouldn't cheat on you, he came onto her." I nodded, i knew this, but it was still bugging me. I fucking knew it, the basterd. I pulled out my phone and phoned Alice. "Is it him Alice?" She hesitated a moment. "I don't know...." I cut her off before she could finish. "Alice don't fucking start is it him?" Emmett looked at me worryingly. "Yeah it is Edward." Was he fucking following me or something, try and destroy each relationship i was in. I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. "We are here." We had pulled up to the diner, and i could see Jacob standing laughing with Jessica and Mike. I jumped out the car and started walking towards them. Jessica smiled at me and i glared back. Jacob didn't seem bothered, that was until Emmett got out the car and walked towards him. His face went white with fear. "I need to go guys, i will catch up with you later." Jacob turned around and walked straight into Jasper. Rose must have phoned him. "Did you kiss Bella?" Before he could answer Jasper punched him in the face. Jacob fell to the ground holding his nose. "Fuck sake mate, and i know she wanted it, she always has." Jasper looked at me. "Well maybe you should tell her boyfriend that." i walked over to him and pulled him off the ground holding him by the scuff of his neck. "You leave Bella alone, you will be so sorry if you harm her again." I brought my hand back and punched him. "And that's for destroying my last relationship." I let him go and he dropped to the floor. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I kneeled down so i was at his face. "Remember Tanya?" He nodded. "Well she was my girlfriend before she started getting involved with you." I poked him in the chest. "And if you do the same with Bella, you will not live to tell your fucking story. Understand?" He nodded, he looked terrified. I stepped back to let Emmett have is go. "Oh hello there Jacob, didn't see you there." Emmett literally growled. "You know Jacob i have waited to do this for some time." Jacob shut his eyes, just as Emmett dragged him off the ground, he started kneeing him and he threw him back to the ground. He started kicking him in the ribs. Emmett stopped and walked back to the car as if nothing had happened. Jasper joined us on the ride back.

When we got back to the house i couldn't find Bella anywhere. Alice said she was out back but she wasn't. So i decided to phone her. "Bella where are you?" I heard her sniff as if she was still crying. "I went for a walk, i will come back later, that's if you want me to come back." I shuddered at the thought of Bella thinking i didn't want her back her with me. "Bella of course i want you back here, i love you." I heard her sigh in what i thought was releif. "Ok, i will be back soon." She hung up before i could say anything. I walked back into the house to find everyone sitting in the living room watch tv, so i joined them. I flopped down on the sofa with a sigh. "And what's up with you?" Alice was looking at me with a questioning smile. "Bella thought i didn't want her back becuase of that arsehole!" Alice being Alice jumped onto my lap and slapped me on the side of the head playfully. "Well you love Bella so you obviously want her back." I nodded my head. "I would die without her Ali." She glaredf at me. "Ok then Eddie." I shrug my shoulders. Call me what you want i don't care anymore. I loved Bella and i couldn't wait for her to get home.

**Review Please :)**

**Thanks if you do. I would love lots of reviews :D**

**Bye xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!**

**BELLA**

When Edward phoned me I was walking through the forest just out back. I had to clear my head. Why would Jacob do such a thing. I really hated him sometimes. I decided it was time to go back to the house, everyone must be worried. I took the short walk back to the house, I walked though the back door about ten minutes later for Emmett to embrace me in a bear hug.

"FUCK EMMETT MY RIBS!!!" A small blush creep up Emmett's cheeks. I glared at him then started laughing. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Not so hard next time." I winked at him and a big smile spread across his face. "Sorry Bella" He pouted. "It's fine Emmett, just don't give me bear hugs for a little while." I chuckled while I walked over and sat next to Edward on the sofa.

"Edward i'm so-" Edward cut me off. His lips crushed against mine. He deepened the kiss. I heard someone clear there throat, I think we both forgot about our little audience. When we pulled away Edward put his forehead against mine. We were both panting.

"Bella forget about it, it wasn't your fault." Edward brushed his lips against mine and we turned to look at the others who were sitting stunned. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. "Sorry about that, something had to be sorted." Edward announced sitting with a Cheshire cat grin spread across his beautiful face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"That was so cute." Alice was sitting in Jaspers lap, she actually had a tear in her eye. I couldn't help but giggled at this.

"Ali is all emotional." Edward started laughing with me. Alice jumped off Jaspers lap and slapped us both on the side of the head.

"Ouch" We both said at the same time.

"Edward you know what i'm like, I cry at everything." I chuckled then remembering when Emmett cried at Bambi. I went into hysterics, I couldn't move from the laughter and Emmett knew what was coming next.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" I asked as everyone groaned in agreement except Emmett he shook his head at me. I laughed and it sounded very evil, and that is what I was going for. "Why don't we go for I Disney Movie?" Alice's eyes lit up. Emmett was shaking his head furiously. He walked over to me and bent down to my level.

"Bella you know I can't help it, please don't put it on." He fell on his knees and grabbed my hands. I started laughing harder, Emmett begging. Ha, this was the funniest thing I have ever seen. "Please Bella." I nodded.

"Ok Emmett, go pick a film that you won't cry at." I said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Emmett jumped up and glared at me.

"So what was that about?" Edward whispered in my ear. I actually shuddered at the feeling.

"Emmett cries at one film and I just tormented the shit out of him because he thought I was going to put it on." I felt the evil grin form on my face and Edward shaking next to me.

"Bella may I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Now I may need to know this for further reference, what was that film?" He had a grin on his face. I leaned right close to his ear.

"Bambi" I chuckled and Edward huffed. "Awk not you too. My boyfriend is a wimp." I huffed back onto the chair. Emmett bounded in the room.

"And why is that may I ask?" Emmett was looking directly at me with the look of 'you better not have told him or your dead'.

"He's in your group of 'Bambi' criers." I giggled and so did Rosalie.

"Jazz is one of those too." I was doubled over.

"And you call yourself men." I jumped off the sofa and was about to make my way into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hold up one minute." Emmett stood in front of me. "That film is very sad when the momma dear gets killed, how can you not cry at that." I chuckled.

"Well remember why we watched 'Bambi' Emmett?" He looked down at the floor. "Because you wanted to scare me with the dears, I actually started shaking when the film started. But I cheered up quite a lot when you started crying. Thanks for the experience big 'wimpy' brother." I stepped around the frozen Emmett and went to the kitchen to get a drink. I got my drink and headed back into the living room. Everyone was quiet. "Why is everyone so quiet?" I glanced around. Nothing.

"Bella why didn't you cry at 'Bambi'?" I looked at Rosalie, I thought she was laughing at Jazz. Maybe it was because Emmett cried at 'Bambi'.

"It was a deer and at the time I hated deer's, I didn't care if the thing died or not." I shrug my shoulders and sat down next to Edward. I heard Alice gasp when I said it. "I'm not heartless or anything, it was a animated deer." My eyes bugged out my head when everyone, even Edward were shaking there heads at me. "You've got to be kidding me." They were all serious.

"Bella it's a very sad film." Edward was looking at me, he looked at me with sympathy.

"Ok, I am very heartless. I apologize for not crying at 'Bambi'." Everyone smiled. "Good, now can we watch a movie?" I stood up and went to our large DVD pile. "Gone in 60 seconds?" I loved this film and I knew Emmett, Jazz and Rosalie loved it too.

"What is that about?" Edward looked at the case. I gasped.

"You've never seen it." He shook his head. "You will love it." I pulled the disc out the case and put it on.

When the film finished Edward looked impressed. Not to mention Alice, she was sleeping.

"Now that is what I call a film." Edward was grinning at me, he glanced at his sister and got an evil grin on his face. "HEY SHORTY THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!" Alice jumped out of Jazz's lap with her eyes popping out of her head. Everyone started laughing, my ribs were getting sore from all the laughing today.

"Now that was funny!" Emmett walked over and high fived Edward.

"No it wasn't." Alice was sitting back on Jazz's lap shaking slightly. "You scared the shit out of me Edward." Then out of nowhere Alice jumped off of Jazz and slapped Edward up the side of his head.

"What the fuck shorty!" Edward was holding the side of his head. Everyone was laughing again except Edward. I felt a pain shoot right up my ribs and i stopped laughing straight away. I walked into the kitchen and got water and two pain killers, i was in agony.

"Bella you ok?" Edward was standing in the doorway with the look of concern all over his face. I nodded.

"My ribs are just very sore." He walked over and pulled me into a small hug so not to hurt me.

"Bella i'm sorry they did that to you." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault Edward." I smiled up at him.

"I love you Bella and nothing is ever going to change that. So whatever they bitches say just ignore them, ok?" I nodded.

"I love you too Edward, always have and always will." Ohh there's the crooked grin i love. I smiled as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. It always felt like a jolt of electricity was going through me. "Do you feel that too?" I asked Edward looking deep into his eyes.

"What the electricity and that every time i touch or kiss you i shudder at the feeling. Of course i feel it." He bent down and kissed me again. His tongue brushed along my lip, i opened for him to enter and our tongues danced. The electricity going through me right now was unbelievable. Unfortunately we had to breathe, so Edward pulled away, keeping his head against mine.

"Promise me one thing Bella?" I nodded. "Never leave me." I grinned.

"Never Edward." I pulled him into a death grip, it hurt, but it was so worth it.

"Bella what we having for dinner?" Emmett walked through the door and stopped when he seen us. "Sorry did i interrupt something?" Both me and Edward chuckled.

"No Emmett you didn't and i was think a basic dinner tonight, pizza?" Emmett started jumping up and down clapping his hands.

"PIZZA!!!!" I jumped out my skin.

"Fuck sake Emmett, your going to give me a heart attack." I gripped onto Edwards shoulders so i could stand up straight, i thought i was going to fall over. "Never scream like that again. You sound like a five year old girl." Edward was chuckling while Emmett was standing with a light blush creeping up his cheeks. No one could get Emmett embarrassed except from me, and i like to use that to my advantage.

"Sorry Bella, you know i love my pizza." He shoots me a look then a look to the phone.

"Ok Emmett, do you want me to order it right now?" He started nodding his head frantically. "Ok Em, what toppings?" He had this stupid grin on his face and i really wanted to slap it off.

"I want an extra-large pizza with pepperoni." He was clapping his hands and jumping up and down again and i couldn't take it anymore.

"EMMETT STOP THE FUCKING JUMPING AND CLAPPING." He stopped straight away, fear shadowing his face. "Ok, now Edward what you want. Extra-large with?" I knew he ate like Em, so i would share a pizza with Rosalie.

"Extra cheese and onion." I nodded and walked into the living room.

"Alice and Jazz, you two sharing a pizza?" They both nodded. "Extra large or just large?" The both looked at each other and nodded.

"Large and we want spicy chicken." I nodded and looked at Rose.

"You share a pizza with me Rose, they two eat like pigs." I pointed to Em and Edward. Rosalie chuckled and nodded.

"Just cheese Bella and get a large one." That's fine with me.

_2 hours later. _

"Bella there is cheese in your hair." Emmett thought it would be funny to take a piece of Edwards pizza. Not very funny, riot broke out and now i have cheese in my hair.

"Yeah thanks for that Emmett." I stood up and slapped up on the side of the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT WITH GIRLS SLAPPING GUYS ON THE SIDE OF THE HEAD" Emmett roared. I chuckled and leaned down to his ear.

"Because it is a slap on the head or a kick to the balls. You choose." Emmett gasped.

"Go with a slap on the head guys." He was pointing to Edward and Jazz. They both started chuckling.

"I'm going for a shower." I bounded up the stairs and into the bathroom. It took me twenty fucking minutes to get the cheese out my hair, and i found a few pieces of onion too. In my rush i forgot to bring a new set of clothes to the bathroom with me, the clothes i were using had cheese all over them and i didn't want to put that back on. I pulled my hair up in a towel then wrapped a towel around me and walked across the landing to my room. I opened the door to fins Jacob sitting on my bed with the window open, what the fuck?

"What the fuck Jacob?" He fell off the bed with a thud, not knowing i had just walked into the room. "I can assure you Emmett didn't let you in, so why the fuck are you in my room. GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" I walked back out the room when Jacob grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back in and shut the door.

"Bella i just wanted to see you, i've missed you Bells." He looked down to me with pleading eyes. I shook my head.

"Get out Jacob, you leaving actually hurt me more than Charlie leaving, just go Jacob." He was about to say something and i cut him off. "Out Jacob, please." I really hated him, but i didn't want Emmett to hurt him anymore than he had. He nodded and climbed back out the window. I locked the window and watched as Jacob walked away.

I walked over to my closet and pulled on a pair of joggy bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. I dried my hair and threw it up and headed back downstairs. I wanted to ask someone to watch Jacob, make sure he doesn't come near me, but i didn't want to ask Emmett or Edward. I walked into the living room.

"Jazz can i talk to you a minute?" He nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

"What is it Bells?" I took a deep breath.

"I came out the shower there to find Jacob in my room." Anger flashed through Jazz's eyes, maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"I'M GONNA KI-" I cut him off.

"Shh... Jazz, i don't want Em or Edward to know, i was going to ask you to like sort of watch Jacob, like when your with me make sure he's not following us." He nodded and calmed down. "Thanks Jazz." Emmett walked in.

"Who's Jazzy boy here going to kill?" I glanced at Jazz.

"He's going to kill you for putting cheese in my hair." Emmett grinned.

"Well bring it on Jazzy boy." Emmett had that stupid grin again, and i really wanted to slap it right off.

"I told him not to bother, i will kill you when i'm in a state fit enough to kill you. So watch your back SWAN!!" Emmett nodded and laughed.

"Yeah right Bells, look what i did to you the last time." He motioned his hand to point towards me. Anger swept right through me.

"Yeah brother and look what i did to you." I pointed to his nose. "And if you ever do this to me again, i swear i will kill you. Understood?" He nodded while laughing.

"Whatever Bells." He turned and started walking back out the kitchen when i stuck my foot out and tripped him up. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA?" His voice boomed through the whole house. I was doubled over with laughter.

"Yeah Em that will show you, i can take you down anyday." With that i stepped over him and into the living room. I knew i had a big grin on my face, but it couldn't care.

"What happened this time?" Rosalie was sitting on the chair grinning at me.

"Well Bella just tripped Emmett up, he got told, didn't he Bells?" Jasper was looking at me while I giggled.

"Yeah, big Em hit the ground like a tone of shit." I was doubled over again when Emmett walked in with a ice pack on his head. There was a lump forming. I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Bella why the fuck do you always do this to me?" He asked glaring down at me. I shook my head, that wasn't true, i've did it to Mike a few times.

"I've tripped Mike up a few times, and i've broken his nose before." A light bulb when on in Emmett's head and he started laughing.

"Well your right there, that was some funny shit. He was so embarrassed it was a girl that done it to him." Emmett was still laughing and so was i because Emmett hasn't clicked on that he is just going to be as embarrassed. Emmett all of a sudden stopped laughing and i knew why so i smirked at him. "Aww shit Bells." He huffed and fell down on the couch beside me. I swung my arm around his large shoulder.

"Aww poor Emmett beat up by his lil sis." He glared at me and i smirked.

"Just shut up Bells." He stood up and walked over to where Rosalie was sitting and pulled her off the chair then back into his lap.

"Fuck sake Emmett." Rosalie slapped him on his arm.

"Will people stop hitting me for one bloody day." I shook my head.

"That's not possible Emmett if you don't stop acting like an idiot." He nodded because he knew i was right.

It had gotten really late, so we all decided we would crash at the Cullens, there house was bigger than ours. Edward stayed with me the whole night and yet again i woke up lying on his chest. It was heaven. The rest of the week went the same, except for the run-ins with Jacob and the cheese in my hair, everything else went the exact same. Before we knew it, it was Sunday and we were heading to school tomorrow. Great.

**_A/N_**

**Please Review**

**Thanks For Reading**

**Also I would like to thank** **Miss. Ally Lautner** **for reviewing on my last two chapters.**

**Everyone liking it? And if not, what can i do to make it better?**

**Review Please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

**Bella P.O.V**

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' Stupid alarm. I rolled over on my empty bed and turned the alarm off; it felt weird waking up without Edward and I didn't really get a good sleep without him. I dragged myself to the bathroom to have a shower, hanging my arm out so not to get it wet. After the twenty minutes of trying to dry my hair I gave up and threw it up. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. I knew Emmett wouldn't be up so I decided I would wake him up Bella style. I headed downstairs and went out back to get the small bucket that was sitting. I filled it up wit freezing cold water and carried it back upstairs. I swung his door open and it banged against the wall, Emmett sat up in his bed with his eyes wide, then he relaxed when he seen me.

"Good morning Bella." He shut his eyes and yawned, I took my chance to through the bucket of water over him. "ARGH!!!" I bolted down the stairs I swung the front door open as I heard Emmett chasing me down the stairs. Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jazz were standing in front of me, I pushed past them all then grabbed Edward and hid behind him.

"Oh dear sister I am going to kill." Emmett swung his arm around Edward and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me around him. He smirked at me then hugged me, getting me all wet, he stepped back then shook his wet hair at me. My mouth went into a little 'o' shape.

"Thanks brother." I growled. "I'm just out the shower." Emmett ruffled my hair and chuckled.

"Sorry Bella, but you've unleashed a prank war." I chuckled.

"Yeah Em and I'm clearly in the state for a prank war, why don't we wait a couple of weeks and we can have a prank war. And I was only waking you up." I gave him an innocent smile.

"Emmett get ready, we are going to school early, just to hang." I looked at Rosalie and quirked my eyebrow.

"Ok." I grinned at Emmett.

"Whipped." I made a whipping noise and everyone started laughing.

"Bella you can't really talk." Jazz pointed to Edward who was standing beside me and I shrug my shoulders.

"I just like any reason to torment my brother." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to lean against him, I shut my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Why would you do that to your brother?" Edward whispered in my ear, his breathe left a trail down my neck and I shuddered. Edward pulled away and left me standing stunned and I glared at him.

"You're just a big tease." I stuck my tongue out at him and Jazz and Alice started laughing. Emmett bounded out the front door, with his bag and my bag in his hand and handed it to me. I quirked and eyebrow then decided to look in my bag, the last time he put onion in the bottom of my back and I didn't realize until Calculus first class when I went to get my book out my bag. I looked through it and couldn't find anything when I looked up everyone was looking at me like 'wtf?' "Last time he put onion in my bag, you remember that Jazz, I opened my bag in Calculus and the onion made my eyes water and everyone thought I was crying." Everyone started laughing and Jazz was nodding his head.

"Yeah Bella I remember that, isn't that the time you gave him the black eye?" So it was.

"Yeah Jazz, thanks for remembering me." I grinned at Emmett who wasn't laughing anymore.

"In my defense I didn't know you were behind the door Bella." I started laughing.

"Yeah, you shit yourself when I jumped out from behind the door then punched you right in the eye. You were frozen in the same spot for about 5 minutes until you took the ice pack I was holding out for you." I started laughing.

"Lets go." Emmett sighed as he started walking towards Rosalie's red BMW.

"Ok, hold on I need to get my aspirin." I walked inside and picked up my aspirin when I felt Edwards arms snake around my waist. "Don't tease me again, it's not nice." He turned me around so I was facing him, he brushed his nose against mine and threw me the grin I love.

"Sorry." I shuddered at the sound of his voice and his breath on my lips. He brushed his lips across mine then pulled back. "Alice and Jazz are waiting." I growled at him and pushed him away from me and walked out to the car I jumped into the passenger seat and glared out the window. Edward climbed into the car chuckling.

"What's the matter with moody there?" Jazz asked Edward, that's when I got an idea, if he wanted to tease me I would tease him.

"Nothings the matter with me Jazz." I turned around to look at him and I threw him a smirk. "Now lets get to school." I relaxed back in my seat and shut my eyes, we must have been at the school because Alice and Jazz jumped out the back of Edward's car. Edward was about to open his door when I pulled his face down to mine. I started kissing him fiercely, my knees were on my chair as I leaned over to attack Edward. I let my hands roam down him, I tucked my fingers under the waistband of his joggy bottoms, I pulled my mouth away from his as he started kissing my neck. "See you later babe." I whispered in his ear as I pulled his waistband back and let it ping back. I jumped out of the car and seen Angela.

"Angela wait up." I ran over to Angela while leaving a stunned Edward in his car. I must have had a shit-eaten grin on my face because Angela was smirking at me.

"What's got Bella so happy this morning may I ask?" I grabbed her around the shoulder and pulled her towards the benches outside that were unusually dry.

"Nothing at all Angela. Nothing at all." I grinned and pulled her down to sit so I was facing Edward's car.

"Well whose car was that that you got out of?" I grinned and looked at her.

"That is Edward's car, he's a Greek God and he's all mine. I wanted to see the look on Forks when he gets out of his car, hence why I am sitting here." I smirked.

"Bella?" I turned to look at Angela who had a raised eyebrow. "Who's Edward?" I grinned again.

"MY boyfriend." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Congratulations 'B' I'm so happy for you." Angela pulled me into a hug and I gasped with the pain that shot up my side. "Bella sorry, what's up?" I smiled at Angela.

"Lets just say I had a run in with Jessica and Lauren which left me with two broken ribs." I glared at the two bitches that were standing two cars down from Edward watching his silver Volvo.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry." I laughed.

"Why are you sorry?" I was a little confused.

"For hurting your ribs, i'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't know they were broken." I chuckled.

"Angela it's fine honestly." My eyes snapped up as I seen Edward's car door open. "3-2-1." There were gasps from all around the parking lot.

"I hope he's single." I heard a girl beside me mutter under her breathe. Edward looked around until his eyes met mine, his eyes were full of lust.

"Bella, why does it look like he is going to attack you?" Angela muttered to me as Edward started walking towards me.

"I think that's because he is going to attack me Angela." I looked around at all the people watching him stalking up towards me. Well they didn't know it was me he was stalking up to. I was sitting on the table with my feet on the actual bench when Edward came up to me, he stood between my legs then leaned into my ear.

"Don't ever do that again to me Miss Swan." He whispered in my ear seductively, I shuddered at the feeling of his breath on my neck. He leaned in to kiss me then turned his head to Angela.

"Edward Cullen." He stuck his hand out for her to shake. "You must be Angela." My mouth fell into a 'o' which caused Edward to start laughing when he looked back into my eyes. I pushed him away.

"You're no fair Edward Cullen." I crossed my legs when he tried to stand in-between me again so he couldn't.

"Aww Bella don't be like that." He placed his hand on my knees to part them so he could stand in between them so he was closer to me but I shook my head. I motioned for him lean his head in; he did so I leaned in to his ear.

"Not a chance Cullen, now you scurry along with Emmett and the rest of the gang." I pushed him away from me.

"Why aren't you coming?" I thought about that for a few seconds. The only reason I never sat around with them was because I never liked Rosalie, but now I loved Rosalie like a friend. We got along great.

"Angela do- Oh hey Eric, didn't notice you there. Do you two wanna sit with Emmett and the gang? Rosalie isn't as bad as I thought." Angela grinned at me.

"I told you that Bella." Angela spoke with a smug tone.

"Hey I told her that too." Eric was smiling at me.

"Looks like everyone told Bella that but she was too stubborn to see it." Edward grinned at me and pulled me off the table with my left arm.

"Looks like we're sitting with the cool kids now." I muttered to Angela who chuckled.

"Bella we could have been sitting with your brother long ago, but you couldn't stand Rosalie." I chuckled.

"Yeah I know, she isn't anywhere near as bad as I thought she was, she's actually great." Edward grabbed my hand as we walked over to where Emmett was sitting. I bounded over to Rose, pulling Edward with me. "Rose I am sorry the way I have treated you over the past few years. Do you forgive me?" She grinned at me.

"Bella I'm sorry also because the way I treated you too. Of course I forgive you." I gave her a one armed hug because Edward was refusing to let go of my hand. "Do you forgive me Bella?" I chuckled.

"No Rose, I am giving you a hug but I don't forgive you. Of course I forgive you; you are nothing like I thought you were." I pulled away from her and grinned. "Rose you already know Angela and Eric." She nodded.

"Hi guys, about time you joined us." Rosalie pulled Angela into a hug and shook Eric's hand.

"Yeah well we probably would have been here earlier if Bella here would have realized you weren't the bitch she tried to make you out to be." Angela and Eric both chuckled.

"Yeah well I did think Rosalie was a two-faced bitch, but I don't anymore. She's one of my best friends." I gave her another one armed hug, Edward was starting to annoy me now. I shook my hand until it was free of Edward then I gave Rosalie a proper hug. I pulled away to see Edward giving me a death glare.

"That wasn't very nice Bella." Edward snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me back so I was leaning against him. I let me head relax against his shoulder and I shut my eyes just relaxing. Angela kept saying 'aww' every few minutes which kept bringing a small smile to my face. The bell rang which meant everyone had to split to class. I had English Literature first and I had no one in that class, it was kind of sad. I walked in and sat in my usual seat and let my head rest on the table, I was thinking about what has happened the past week, how my life has actually changed for the better since Charlie left. Charlie leaving brought me to –

"Sit next to Bella Swan." I groaned and glanced up to see whose presence I had been pleased with. Jacob Black.

"Sir he's not sitting next to me." The whole class went silent.

"Excuse me Miss Swan?" The teacher seemed shocked and I don't know what came over me, but I all of a sudden felt confident.

"You heard me Sir, he's not sitting next to me." The teacher blinked a few times then looked around the class.

"Bella the class is full; he has to sit next to you." I stood up.

"Well he can take this seat. I'm going to speak with Mrs. Cope and change my schedule, I can't be anywhere near him or I might have the urge to strangle him." At this moment in time I couldn't actually stand looking at Jacob, it made my stomach churn. I started walking towards the front of the class when Jacob stepped in front of me, it looked like he had a broken nose I hope one of the guys gave him that. "Jacob move." I glared at him and he shook his head.

"Bella sit down." He looked at the chair then me then back to the chair then back to me. I decided I should walk behind all the tables and that's exactly what I did…until I got to the door when someone grabbed me around the waist. "Bella just sit down." I growled and brought my leg back and kicked him in the leg, he let me go and I stumbled forward. "Bella your over reacting." I turned to face him just as he was trying to grab my shoulders to pull me back. I brought my fist back and then lunched it forward cracking him his right eye.

"BELLA SWAN!" the teacher looked like he was going to pop with anger. "Get to the principles office." I shrug my shoulders.

"Better than being here with him." I walked out the classroom while a few kids were snickering and many more were still in the shocked phase because when does Bella Swan step out of line. I chapped on the door and waited a few seconds. The principle Ms Green opened up the door with a confused expression.

"Bella I just got an email from your English Literature teacher and he said you were fighting with the new student Jacob Black. Is that true?" I was about to answer when the bitch butted in. "It seems like your father leaving has had an impact on your behavior." I froze and glared at her.

"Don't even mention my father." I spoke slowly but in a raised voice.

"Bella who do I contact, I want a guardian up here to talk about this, this is clearly un-acceptable." I looked at my watch, I think Carlisle would already have left for work.

"Esme Cullen." She nodded her head.

"You wait outside until she gets here; your actions disgust me Miss Swan." I chuckled on my way out. I wouldn't say my actions were that bad, well it depends what Mr. English Lit put on the email. All I did was refuse to sit next to Mr. Dickhead then defended myself when he put his hands on me.

"Why isn't Jacob sitting up here?" The Ms. Green looked taken back by the question.

"Excuse me Miss Swan?" I sighed.

"I was defending myself from Jacob Black, why isn't he sitting up here?" She sighed.

"I have met that kid Bella, he seems nice. I don't believe for one minute you would have to defend yourself from him." My mouth gaped and I couldn't speak for a few seconds.

"Ms. Green I can assure that kid isn't as good as he seems, you know nothing that goes on outside of school and you don't know the reasons why I don't like the kid." I don't know why put a lot of my anger was coming out and I sounded really harsh, I actually felt sorry for Ms. Green to be taking all this shit from me.

"Bella sit outside, I will contact Mrs. Cullen." I sat down on the chair just as the bell rang for next period; really I had been out here for that long. I sat with a smug smile on my face, the bastard deserved what he got; he shouldn't put his hands on me. I looked up to see the devil himself walking by with an ice pack on his eye.

"I wonder what happened to douche bag." I knew that voice, I turned around to see Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jazz and Alice walking by. Emmett was the only the one that seemed to notice me sitting on the chair outside the principles office. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the school halls making them silent. He stopped for a second then everyone started talking again. Emmett skipped over to me and started laughing, I kicked him in the shin.

"Emmett shut the fuck up." I growled at him.

"What happened to Bella goody two shoes?" I glared at Jazz who was crying with laughter.

"Jacob Black happened to Bella goody two shoes." I spat back at Jazz. "And it felt good." I finished with a smug smile.

"Bella what happened?" Edward kneeled down so he was at my eye level.

"Jacob walks into class, teacher tells him to sit next to me. I tell him no and that I'm going to see Mrs. Cope to change my schedule so I'm not in his class. Jacob tries to stop me by grabbing my waist, so I kicked him. He let go then tried to grab me by the shoulders telling me I was over reacting so I finished with a nice punch in the eye. Then I got sent here." I finished with a small smile on my face.

"My little sis fought back in school." Emmett was pretending to wipe happy tears away then pulled me into a hug, the pain shot up my ribs.

"Ahhhh." Emmett put me down and looked at me very confused.

"What?" Everyone glared at him.

"Her ribs." Everyone spoke in sync then Emmett's mouth went into an 'o' shape.

"Sorry" He mumbled and gave me a small hug so not to hurt me.

"It's fine Emmett, just watch how hard you hug me." Emmett nodded then grinned at me. "Emmett shut up and get to class." I kissed him on the cheek and shooed him away.

"Ok Bella, see yae later alligator." Emmett headed off and the rest of the gang followed except Edward.

"Bella are you ok?" He smiled at me.

"Actually Edward I'm great." I flashed him a grin. "I will text you and let you know what's happening with me." He nodded and leaned down to brush his lips across mine.

"I'll see you later then." He kissed my forehead then ran to catch up with the rest of the gang. I smiled as I watched him catch up with them, I love him and I don't think I can survive without him.

"There's the bitch there." I turned to see Lauren and Jessica smirking at me.

"Oh and there's the two hoes." I smirked back at Lauren and Jessica who both seemed shocked that I had spoken back.

"Bella, Esme and Carlisle are on there way, come inside and wait for them." Ms Green held the door open and ushered me inside. We sat in silence for ten minutes and I was debating on putting my ipod on but the door was knocked. Ms Green looked at me, "Well answer it then." She snarled at me. Before I even thought of what I said I spoke back to her.

"I may be in trouble, but I'm not your slave." I opened the door and smiled at Carlisle and Esme who didn't look happy at all. I sat back door on the chair and waited for Esme and Carlisle to sit down.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen but Bella's father leaving has seemed to have changed her behavior as she has never gotten into trouble before and now she is punching and kicking the new kid." I snapped my head up in her direction and glared at her.

"I told you not to mention my father again." I spoke through gritted teeth. "He's got nothing to do with this. And yet again, where is Jacob, he caused all this." My hand gripped the arm of the chair.

"Jacob?" Carlisle seemed to understand straight away why I was in here now. "Bella what happened?" Ms. Green cleared her throat.

"Mr. Cullen we are here to discuss Bella's punishment, she disrupted a class and she shall be punished for what she has done." My eyes went wide.

"Mr. Byrnes email wouldn't have been very detailed according to his English Lit skills, so let me guess. It said something along the lines of Bella punched and kicked the new kid Jacob which disturbed my class. Something simple like that, so you don't know any details of what happened Ms. Green so don't jump to conclusions." I glared right at her and she seemed a little shocked at my out burst.

"Ok then Bella explain." I sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Would you like background information or would you just like what happened in class today?" She thought for a second.

"Just what happened in class." I nodded then told her the whole story, not a summary like what I did with Emmett and the gang. "Well Bella if you allow me to apologize, I should have listened to you. The kid was out of line, right enough so were you, you will get one week detention but take the rest of the day off, try and calm yourself down. Now if you don't mind I have to find Jacob Black. You may leave now." Carlisle and Esme left the room. "Bella I apologize for bringing your father up, but I think him leaving has effected you more than you realize." I looked down to the floor and nodded.

"Thanks Ms. Green for your concern, but I have my new family now, I think I will be fine." I smiled at her and she nodded. I walked out and caught up with Carlisle and Esme who were outside by their car; a black Mercedes. I climbed into the backseat, I felt really bad that I had embarrassed both Carlisle and Esme for having to come up to the school because I can't behave.

"Esme, Carlisle I'm sorry for this." They both swiveled in their seats and smiled at me.

"Bella don't be sorry, Jacob Black deserved everything he got." I smiled at them, but I know it didn't reach my eyes. I looked out the window and sighed. "Bella we were going to take you to our house and you can just stay the night, so do you want to go get some things first." A night a the Cullens, I might get some sleep. The smile spread across my face.

"Yeah sure." We took the short drive to my house.

"Bella take as much time as you need. I'm not working today, so don't worry about me getting back to work." Carlisle glanced at me in the mirror with a raised eyebrow and I don't have a clue as why his eyebrow was raised.

"Thanks Carlisle." I patted him on the head and he chuckled as I climbed out of the car. I hurried up the path because it had started to rain and I didn't have a jacket with me because it was dry this morning. I ran inside and grabbed some enough clothes for tomorrow and brought clothes to wear to bed tonight. Toothbrush, hair brush, cream and aspirin all in my bag. I decided I would grab my battered copy of 'Wuthering Heights' so I could read, what else would I do for the rest of the day. I could help Esme, but what good am I going to be with one arm? I ran upstairs and pulled my 'Jimmy Eat World' hoddie on and ran back outside to the car. I jumped into the back and Esme and Carlisle were chuckling.

"What did I miss?" I was looking between them.

"You looked like you were in a rush to get somewhere Bella; that's all." I chuckled.

"I don't like the rain." Carlisle started laughing even more.

"But it's so wet here Bella, you must hate it." I chuckled.

"I love the green but I could never really appreciate it before. You know, because of the deer's. So to have it really green, i need to live through rain." I grinned at Carlisle in the mirror who was still laughing.

"Bella you amaze me." Carlisle started the car up and we made our way back to the Cullens. I decided I would text Edward and let him know I wasn't at school.

_Hey 'teaser' just texting to let you know that i'm home for the rest of the day. I'm at your house so I will see you when you come home. Love you 'B' xxxxx._

"Bella who you texting back there, cause you can't seem to get that grin off your face?" We had just pulled up to there house, and Carlisle was watching me in the mirror again with raised eyebrows. "Would it happen to be my son?" Esme hit Carlisle on the arm.

"Leave the girl alone." It was silent for a few seconds until Esme spun around in her seat to look at me. "Thank you Bella." I was confused.

"For what Esme?" Esme smiled at me.

"You didn't know Edward before Bella, but you've changed him and thank you for that." She patted me on the knee. "Now lets get inside because you need some sleep, look at your eyes. You didn't get much sleep last night did you?" I nodded and then yawned.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" I smiled at her.

"The truth?" She nodded.

"Edward wasn't with me, I just couldn't seem to relax." Esme beamed at me.

"Remember when we were like that Carlisle?" Carlisle nodded and chuckled. "You know what comes next don't you?" Carlisle nodded.

"When Bella isn't staying here Edward will be sneaking out to be with her." I could slowly feel my face got beet red. "Esme we're embarrassing the kid." Carlisle chuckled and winked at me. I jumped out the car and headed to the porch.

"Hurry up old man I'm aging out here." I shouted back down to the car. Carlisle got out of the car holding his chest.

"Bella that hurt; I'm not old at all." He opened up the door and we walked into the hall.

"You sure Carlisle, is that a few grey hairs I see." I pulled at a few strands of hair and Carlisle gasped and rushed to the mirror. I started laughing and I couldn't stop, Carlisle looked furious whereas Esme couldn't hold herself up because she was laughing so hard.

"Bella that isn't funny." Carlisle shut the door then stormed past me I gasped. "What is it Bella?"

"Carlisle thinking you're a doctor you could get your hands on anything." Carlisle was stopped in front of me with a confused expression.

"Bella what are you talking about?" I rubbed my thumb along his face.

"Wrinkles. You need wrinkle cream." Esme was on the floor laughing so hard behind Carlisle. Carlisle glared at me and stormed past me.

"You're the devil child." I gasped.

"Ouch Carlisle I've never heard that one before." I started laughing as Carlisle stormed upstairs and slammed his study door shut. I helped Esme up off the floor as she was still laughing, we both ended up on the sofa giggling.

"Bella I have never seen my husband like that before. That was hilarious." She patted me on the leg as she got off the sofa. "I have work to do around here so you make yourself at home dear." She kissed me on the cheek and left the living room. I decided I would go to my room and read. As I was leaving the living room Carlisle was coming down the stairs and he groaned when he seen me.

"Hey gramps." I chuckled as I passed him.

"Your pregnant?" I wiped my head around.

"NO!" I screeched. I felt my face go bright red. Carlisle started laughing.

"Bella every time you refer to me as old I am going to have a dig at you to make you got that lovely shade of red." That made my face go redder. "Oh hold up the shade is changing, is that getting brighter." I glared at him. "Bella I can feel the heat from your cheeks from here." I huffed and stormed off to my room and slammed the door shut, I could hear Esme laughing behind me.

This wasn't fun now, this was war!!!

* * *

**A/N**

**Review Please.**

**And I'm so sorry for my lack of updates lately, one word; School. **

**I promise to try and update more. **

**This chapter took me around a month because of all my studying so please review.**

**Thanks :D**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
